My Boys and Me
by kaitlyn hudgens
Summary: <html><head></head>"I want you to stay away from Alice, is that understood?" "Yes, Ma'am..." "That won't be too hard, I wouldn't want to catch anything from her." "You've already caught all the STD's in the book, you're completely immune to them now."</html>
1. Chapter 1

Her heart raced. She felt nervous. Butterflies were in her stomach. She was looking forward to this moment, but she was also dreading it. She knew it was going to be painful, and she knew it was going to change the rest of her life. She was already in pain. She was cramping, she was sweating, her hair was matted. She was holding onto his hand for dear life, and she was being propped up by her roommate, who was sitting behind her on the bed. Two other teammates and her coach was in the room, all looking equally nervous, scared and excited. One last breath being held and one last excruciating push, she finally heard that cry she'd been longing to hear for the last eight months she'd known about this little human being growing inside of her.

Gasping for breath, Savannah let out a rack of sobs and a laugh at the same time, before sharing a quick kiss with Dan, and she watched the doctor and nurses clean up the little boy that was living in her uterus just five short seconds ago. Marti, Alice and Vanessa all had tears glistening in her eyes as they watched on.

As the baby boy was laid in her arms, Savannah stared at him and smiled, kissing his head before his little hand grasped her finger. "Hi, there…" she whispered. She couldn't help but feel like the most special person in the world right now. "I've been waiting for you for eight months, and you're finally here…" she said as her voice cracked.

"What's his name?" Alice asked.

"Isaac Martin Patch."

"He's gorgeous," Vanessa said.

"Agreed," Marti said, looking at Isaac over Savannah's shoulder. "He looks just like Dan," she said, carefully moving from behind Savannah and getting down off of the bed, with Lewis's help.

As everyone talked among themselves, Savannah's complete attention was on Isaac. Their eyes locked together when Isaac yawned, and she smiled, tears filling her eyes. She couldn't believe she was finally a mom. She never imagined in a million years that she'd ever feel this good about a baby, especially after all the pain she went through to get him here. Her whole world was spinning. When she was first pregnant, the doctors told her that she might not carry to full term. Then, they said that she might have to have a C-section. They told her that the baby may be mentally retarded, due to a car accident she'd been in at about five months, but they'd do tests when he was born just for precaution. They also told her that Isaac was a girl at first, but her ultrasound last week confirmed that he was most definitely a boy.

"Miss Monroe, one of my nurses are going to take your son to get his vitals and stats, and do a few tests on him. As soon as we get you cleaned up and in a new room, we'll get him back to you," the doctor said.

"Are the tests for the… the reasons you mentioned after I had my accident?" Savannah asked.

"For the mental retardation, yes. He looks perfectly fine to me, he's holding on to your finger and fidgeting, so it's clear that he has motor skills, and he's staring at you, so he seems to be focusing just fine, but we'll go ahead and do the tests just to be completely sure."

She nodded and let a nurse take Isaac from her, and she let out a small breath, looking at Dan. "He's gonna be okay, right?" she asked.

"He'll be fine," Dan said, kissing her lips. "He's a Patch."

* * *

><p>The next day, Savannah was released from the hospital, as well as Isaac. Savannah and Dan agreed that they'd be living at Dan's apartment, since the school wouldn't allow Savannah to keep a child in their living quarters. Savannah was still able to keep her spot in hers and Marti's dorm since she was going to be back on the cheerleading team as soon as she got the okay from her doctor and got back into shape. She didn't see herself sleeping in the dorm unless she was there late, but it never hurt to have the option there just in case.<p>

Savannah carefully sat down on the couch in the living room as she held Isaac in her arms, and she smiled, watching him stare up at her. She was still a little sore from giving birth, but it wasn't too bad. She was just glad she was able to walk without looking like an idiot. She had to walk slowly, but she could walk normally.

Savannah flipped the TV on and she turned it to a news station. It was only 6:30 in the morning, so she knew there wasn't anything better on. As she listened, she pulled her shirt up and unfastened one of her bra cups, positioning Isaac to her breast so he could start eating. Once he did, she smiled and ran her hand over his head lightly. She couldn't believe how blonde his hair was. He had thick, platinum blonde hair and gorgeous icy blue eyes. He had a few of her features, but looking at him was just like looking at Dan.

"_We have quite a few birth announcements today, but the one that came to me with the most love, care and attention is one of my very own neighbor's little boy. Isaac Martin was born yesterday at 3:21 AM to Lancer University film student, Dan Patch, and the Hellcats' cheer captain, Savannah Monroe. Isaac is seven pounds, two ounces and nineteen inches long. His birth announcement was sent in by a Lancer University pre-law student, Marti Perkins, who also happens to be Isaac's godmother and namesake. Miss Monroe's team members, Lewis Flynn and Alice Verdura send out warm wishes, and the Hellcats cheerleading team's coach Vanessa Lodge advises the new mother to sleep when the baby sleeps. As a mother myself, that's extremely good advice. Good Morning Memphis and myself, Cara Taint, sends a warm congratulations to the happy family,"_ the newscaster on TV said.

Savannah smiled, when she saw a picture of her, Dan and Isaac, taken a few hours after he was born, on the screen. "Look at that, buddy, we're on TV," she said, looking at Isaac.

The smile stayed on her lips as she watched Isaac continue eating. She still couldn't believe that just two days ago, this little boy had been in her belly–which was a lot smaller now that he was out. She never imagined him to be so beautiful and flawless.

"It's early," Dan said from behind the couch, making Savannah flinch. "What are you doing up?"

Savannah's heart raced and she put a hand to her chest, watching Dan walk around the couch and sit down. "Your son decided it was breakfast time," she said.

"I didn't even hear him cry last night."

"Because he didn't. He slept through the night, which I'm very grateful for, because I really needed the sleep. If he'd sleep just a little bit longer, Mommy would be a very, very happy camper," she said, looking at Isaac. "No one should be awake this early in the morning."

"I have class today. Will you be okay with him by yourself?"

"Yeah. If he's too much to handle, I'll either figure it out or call someone to help me. He should be sleeping most of the time, so it shouldn't be too big a deal."

"True. Just call me if you need me to come home. Marti let my professor know that you had him yesterday, so he probably doesn't even think I'm coming to class today."

"Well, you should stay here then."

"I really can't. If I miss a day, I might miss a project. I don't want to risk it."

"Dan…"

"Babe…"

"Please…"

"I can't…"

"No, you don't _want_ to."

"I do, but I really have to go. I have to at least check in with him. I'll see if I can get out of class early."

"Getting out five minutes early doesn't make a difference."

"Fine, I'll ask for six minutes early, then."

Savannah stared at Dan and she sighed, looking at Isaac again. "Your daddy's not gonna get anything when my six week mark is up."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Savannah pushed the door to Cheer Town open, and she carefully picked up Isaac's infant carrier, before entering the building. She made her way to the gymnasium, where she assumed everyone was, since no one was in the commons. She smiled, seeing everyone there, and she went straight to Vanessa's office, sitting the carrier in a chair.<p>

"Hey, Savannah," Vanessa said.

"Hi. What's everyone doing?" she asked, taking Isaac out of the carrier.

"Supposed to be practicing, but as you can see, none of that's going on."

"Not for long."

Savannah walked out of the office, with Isaac cuddled up on her chest and she grabbed a whistle from a key rack by Vanessa's office, before blowing in it as loud as possible. She rubbed Isaac's back when he started fussing, never taking her eyes off of the Hellcats. "Get your asses in position and start your rehearsal. You never procrastinated when I was here, you won't procrastinate when I'm _not_. Lewis, hit the radio. Marti, start it off, Alice wipe that smirk off your face, I'm talking to you too."

As everyone did as they were told, a blonde girl that looked a lot like Marti approached her side. "I'm sorry about that, it was probably my fault that they weren't doing anything," she said. "It won't happen again."

"I sure hope not, they need all the practice they can get."

"They're pretty good, is all this vigorous practice really necessary?"

"They've done a lot better. Practice is _mandatory_ if they want to make it to nationals."

"What if they don't want to?"

"Then they don't belong on my team."

"Your team? I've never even seen you here before, how is this _your_ team?"

Savannah looked at the girl and smiled, in a snotty way her mother taught her that made people feel threatened. It must have been working, because the girl before her retreated a bit and looked away from her. "I'm the captain of this team. Savannah Monroe."

"Oh, so you're the rich spoiled girl everyone talks about."

Savannah raised an eyebrow and the girl raised her hands in defense. "Their words, not mine. I was just getting it straight," the girl said.

"Mhm… Who are you, and why are you in my gym while my cheerleaders are practicing?"

"Oh, I'm Dierdre. I'm Marti's sister."

Savannah stared at Dierdre for a few seconds and nodded. "Okay, well listen, I don't mind if you come visit and watch practices, but you can't distract my team."

"Right. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Nervous about something?" she asked, noticing the slightly nervous tone in Dierdre's voice.

"No, I just… I've never been intimidated by anybody before. You're the first."

"Oh, lucky me. I've never been described as intimidating."

"Well, you could be Sharpay Evans in the flesh."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, she's just… She's not a real person, she's just a character from a movie…"

"I'm aware. I've seen them. All three, two hour long excruciatingly musical… projects. I'll never understand Disney."

"At least the spin-off was good."

"Could have been better."

"You're always a critic, aren't you?"

"I was raised that way."

"You were raised to be respectable," Vanessa said, from behind Savannah. "Step down, Your Highness. Dierdre's new territory, but you're not the one that has the power to okay the intrusion."

Savannah sighed and she looked at Vanessa as she stood next to her. "I was really on a roll, Vanessa, you couldn't have let me work on her for two more minutes? I could have _had_ her. I was scaring her."

"You were scaring _yourself. _Be nice. I'll be in Red's office, I have to go over some stuff."

"No desk sex."

"Please, I'm a professional," Vanessa said as she walked out of the gym.

"Yeah, because professionals have affairs with married men and cause the divorce," she muttered.

"I heard that!"

* * *

><p>"He's really cute."<p>

Savannah looked up from changing Isaac's diaper, smiling at Dierdre, before getting back to cleaning him up. "Thanks. Cute, but lethal. His diapers could clear out an army."

"It's not that bad."

"Are you kidding me? It's horrible."

"That's what all first timers think. They have nothing to compare it to."

"What do you have to compare it to?"

"I'm around babies a lot."

"Do you have kids?"

Dierdre shook her head. "No. Kids aren't really my thing, I'm just around them a lot. I work with a lot of parents, so I'm around all their kids."

"At a record store?"

"Go figure."

Savannah laughed a little and she finished getting Isaac changed, before lifting him up and sitting him on her lap. "There you go, buddy, how's that?" she asked, earning a fuss in return. "Come on, I just fed you…"

Isaac sobbed and he squirmed, causing Savannah to sigh, and she discreetly lifted her shirt.

"Do you want me to leave so you can feed him?" Dierdre asked, motioning to the door.

"You're fine. If you're uncomfortable, you don't have to be. We both have the same things, unless my high school health books on the woman's anatomy were a complete lie."

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go see if anybody needs any help with anything."

"Have fun."

Savannah smiled a little, looking at Isaac as he sucked on her breast, and she kissed his forehead lightly, just as Marti walked into the room and plopped down on her bed.

"Dude, I'm so out of breath right now it's not even funny," Marti said as her chest heaved.

"Maybe all that sex is finally catching up to you," Savannah said.

"Funny. How's my son?"

"Uh, _my_ son is just fine, thank you."

"Can I hold him when you're done?"

"Maybe."

"Come one, it's been twenty-four hours."

"Yes, you can hold him. You're worse than Dan."

"Has he held him yet?"

Savannah raised an eyebrow, looking at Marti. "Are you crazy? There's no way I'm letting the father of my child hold him. I don't want him to think he's all loved and stuff."

"Ha ha, you're a comedic genius."

"Well. I have my hidden talents."

"Like hiding your pregnancy for four months."

"Touche."


	2. Chapter 2

**Nicky4055:** Thanks for reviewing!

**-xGuiltyxPleasure-: **Thanks for reviewing! I got the title _idea_ from the song, but this story isn't about Savannah loving her dog (: She doesn't even have one, lol. It's really based on the love for her favorite boys, which is Dan and her son. The song will probably be repeated throughout the story, because I thought it would be a cute idea if the song was a song she sang to Isaac (:

This chapter's a bit on the short side. I didn't know what else to add, so hopefully you guys still like it. I'll try to get more in the third chapter.

* * *

><p>"Please calm down, Zac…" Savannah whispered, swaying from side to side as she lightly bounced Isaac in her arms.<p>

Isaac was six weeks old already. Savannah couldn't believe how quickly time flew by. A few days after Isaac was born, the tests the doctors did on him came in, and thankfully, he was perfectly fine with no mental retardation in sight. Savannah had been told that it was highly unlikely, but they assured her that if it would make her feel better, they'd do the tests anyways. She was glad she had them do the tests, otherwise it would have bothered her for the rest of her life.

Another scream erupted through the room and Savannah sighed, patting his diaper lightly. "You're okay, buddy, just calm down," she said.

Savannah sat down in the rocking chair and she rocked back and forth as she got herself situated to nurse Isaac for the fourth time that afternoon. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the chair, hoping to relax herself. She smiled a little, as if she were getting an idea, and she lifted her head up, looking at Isaac. "Y'know what? Mommy's gonna sing you a song… It was supposed to be for a dog, but we'll just pretend it was for you, okay? It can be our special song, how 'bout that?"

She smiled, when Isaac looked up to her, and she let his hand wrap around her finger as she started singing lightly, "When a sign of the times is the times are extremely tough, when you look at the world and the world that you see is rough, when you feel like a long lost pup, and you need some cheering up, sit back relax and watch us do our stuff… We're gonna sit and shake your hand, that's how it starts, we're gonna nose our nosy way into your hearts, we'll sing and bark in two-part harmony, you're gonna love us that's our guarantee, we'll bow together on the count of three, me and my boy, my boy and me. We make the perfect pair, we've got that savoir-faire… Me and my boy, me and my boy, me and my boy, my boy and me…"

She giggled lightly. "That's a silly song, huh? You know what it's about? …Other than a dog. It's about sticking together. It's about loving. And you know what? I love you. And I think we can stick together, as long as you give me as much sleep as possible. We're gonna make that song our special song for sure."

Savannah watched Isaac's eyes close slowly, and she let out a small sigh, still not fully believing that she and Dan created such a perfect, beautiful, amazing human being. Just six short weeks ago, he'd been scrunched up inside her, and now he was scrunched up against her, just like he always is when he nurses, sleeps, or is held by his mommy. He didn't scrunch up with anyone else like that, just her. She felt special.

"You have a good voice."

Savannah looked up and smiled, seeing Marti's mother, Wanda at the door way. "Hey, Wanda."

"I hope you don't mind that I came with Marti. I just wanted to see how you and the little man were doing," Wanda said, walking over to the rocker. She smiled, gazing at Isaac. "He is a beauty. You and Dan sure did good."

Savannah laughed a little. "Yeah, we like to think so, too."

"How's the sleep?"

"It could be better, but I'm not complaining."

"You'll get used to it. He'll start sleeping through the night better once he's on an actual schedule."

"Oh god, I have to put him on a schedule? Why didn't I think of that?"

"You're a first time mom, you're not gonna know everything at first. When do you put him to bed?"

"About eight."

"When do you go to bed?"

"Eleven."

"Put him to bed when you go to bed. That way, if he does wake up in the middle of the night, it'll be later into the night, and hopefully only once or twice until it's time for you to wake up for school."

"Hm. I might just have to try that tonight."

"Savannah, what is with all the bottles in the fridge?" Marti asked, walking into the nursery.

"I have to pump if he's sleeping or not hungry. We save them for when we have to go out somewhere. I got yelled at for nursing him at The Rat."

"First of all, why did you take him to a bar? Second, there's no rule against it."

"Apparently, there is."

"There's not. If you need to feed that baby, you feed him," Wanda said. "No matter where you are. Just throw a receiving blanket over your shoulder so you're not flashing anybody."

"I wasn't flashing, I had a blanket covering him and I got complaints. To begin with, I was in a corner table. Why can't people just not look if they don't like it?" Savannah said, looking at Isaac. "Hey, hey. Don't bite, Mommy's still sore."

"Because they're idiots."

"Savannah, tell your sister to call _your_ phone if she needs to talk to you," Dan called out.

Savannah sighed. "I don't even have my phone. Are you sure that's your phone?"

"…Nope, it's yours."

"Bring it here, dummy."

Dan walked into the nursery and he handed Savannah her phone. "What are the Perkinses doing here?"

"Uh, visiting? Doesn't take a genius to get that."

"We can't stay, I just wanted to see the little one," Wanda said. "I hope that sleeping schedule works. It worked for me."

"Thanks, Wanda."

"Lewis and Alice say hi," Marti said. "They wanna see him soon."

"I'll bring him tomorrow."

"I'll let them know. See you later."

Savannah looked at Dan as Marti and Wanda left the room. "Your son's a boob guy."

"Just like his daddy, smart boy," Dan said, walking over to the rocker. "How's he doing?"

"Okay… He was really fussy before I started feeding him. I feel like I'm feeding him too much, but I hate it when he throws fits like that. Nothing else calms him down except nursing him. I lost his damn binky somewhere, so I can't even try that."

"Maybe he has colic. Have you taken him to the doctor?"

"No. I didn't even think about that. If he's still fussy tomorrow I'll make an appointment," she said, dialling Charlotte's phone number.

"I'm gonna go make lunch. What do you want?"

"I don't care, whatever you're making is fine."

"Okay," Dan said, kissing her lips.

"_Hello?"_ Charlotte asked from the other line.

"Hey," Savannah said. "Did you call me?"

"_Yeah, I was calling to see if you'd babysit Andrew for me tonight."_

"How long?"

"_Overnight."_

"For what?"

"_I'm going to a party to celebrate Kathy's birthday."_

"So, you'd rather go our drinking with Nasty Kathy, rather than stay at home with your son."

"_She hates it when you call her that."_

"Maybe if she weren't so disgusting, I'd stop calling her that. Come on, Charlotte. You can't seriously expect me to watch your kid, just so you can go to a damn party and get drunk."

"_I'd do it for you…"_

"No, you'd hand him off to Mom and Dad. I can't do it, Charlotte."

"_Come on, Vannah, please?"_

"Charlotte, I have my own baby to take care of."

"_He sleeps most of the time, what's it gonna hurt for his cousin to come visit him?"_

"A lot, considering Andy doesn't know how to keep his damn fingers out of my kid's mouth, when they aren't washed as often as they should be. I'm sorry, Char. I can't do it. Isaac's been really fussy lately, and I might need to take him to the doctor's office, and I don't want an extra kid to have to tow around with me."

Charlotte sighed. _"Fine… It's nice to know a sister can count on another sister."_

"Don't play that with me. I know you. You're gonna get wasted and I'll have to keep your kid for more than just overnight. I have my own baby to worry about. I don't need yours to add on to it."

Savannah sighed when she heard a dial tone, and she looked at Isaac. "Your Auntie Char is a drama queen."

* * *

><p>Savannah let out a small breath, letting the warm water hit her back. Being up with Isaac most of last night, plus all of today, and sitting in that rocking chair made her back kink up. The water felt great against the knots. She hoped Isaac got over his fits soon, because they were really irritating her. Sometimes, she just let him cry it out, and she felt horrible for it, but she didn't know what else to do. She didn't want him spoiled, by holding him every time he cried.<p>

She jumped, feeling an arm wrap around her, but let out a small breath, and leaned into Dan, closing her eyes. "Hi, Babe…"

"Hi. You okay? You've been in here for a while," Dan said.

"I'm fine, my back just hurts."

"The chair?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how about when we're done here, I give you a back massage? You'll feel better."

"As long as you can work on me while I'm sleep, it'd be fantastic."

"Falling asleep during a massage is a good thing, it means you're relaxed."

"Get me as relaxed as possible then, because I'll need it."

"That can be arranged."

Savannah felt Dan's hand sliding over her stomach, and she opened her eyes, when he brushed over her thigh. He pulled her against her, and slid his hand over her slowly, making her moan lightly.

"Not in here…" Savannah said. "When we get out… I want you."

"Want me, huh?"

Savannah nodded. "It's been an extremely long six weeks… But, next time, we're waiting until the next baby is born before having sex."

"Aw… I like our sex… We can call it our mommy daddy time."

"Well, we're waiting on mommy daddy time until we know we're safe."

"Whyyy?"

"Because mommy daddy time broke my water."


	3. Chapter 3

"Who the hell comes over at this time of the night…" Savannah muttered to herself, as she fumbled through the dark bedroom. She hit her foot on the edge of the bed and groaned, stopping in her tracks. "God damn it… I told him we should have just bought the damn extra mattress, but _nooo_, he needed the height. He's gonna wish we took off the freakin' frame when Isaac decides he's gonna play hide and seek under the damn bed," she grumbled as she made her way out of the bedroom and towards the front door.

She hit her foot again, this time on the couch, and she punched it lightly, as if it would inflict damage. "I say we just get rid of all the fuckin' furniture," she said, turning on a light and proceeding towards the door.

She sighed and opened the door, only to see Marti with a tear-stricken face. "Marti? What's wrong?"

"My mom just got into an accident, and I can't drive to the hospital because the car's crushed and the police told me it's not safe to drive when I'm crying, and I need someone to take me and you guys are the only ones I could think of," Marti said quickly.

"Okay. Okay, I'll wake Dan up to keep an eye on Zac and I'll take you," Savannah said, starting towards the bedroom.

Once she got there, she turned on the light and walked over to the bed, shaking Dan. "Dan. Wake up, I need you to watch the baby."

"Mm…" Dan grumbled.

"Get up. You need to listen for Zac."

"Mhm…"

Savannah sighed and she walked into the bathroom. She filled up a cup that was by the sink with water and walked back to the bedroom. "Dan, get up."

"Mm."

Savannah dumped the cup of water on him and Dan sputtered, sitting up in bed.

"What the hell, Savannah," Dan snapped.

"Get your ass up and keep and eye on the baby."

"Why?"

"Wanda got into a car accident and Marti needs a ride to the hospital."

"Is she okay?"

"She got into a car accident, I don't think I'd consider that okay."

"I'm talking about Marti," Dan said as he got up from the bed.

"She's pretty upset."

"I gotta see if she's okay."

"Put some clothes on, Flash," Savannah said, bending down and throwing his boxers to him.

"If you hadn't manhandled me last night, I'd be dressed," Dan said, pulling the boxers on.

"You liar. You were all up on me trying to get me in those weird as hell positions. From now on, it's missionary or nothing."

"Yeah, yeah… You Christian girls never wanna try anything new," Dan said, walking out of the room.

"That's funny, since I'm Evangelistic," she said, following him.

* * *

><p>After making sure Wanda was okay, Savannah stayed with Marti for a little bit, but eventually went back home. She was keeping her phone beside her at all times just in case Marti needed a ride home. Wanda was fine, but she was bruised up an scratched pretty bad. She had to get some stitches, but over all, she was perfectly fine.<p>

When she got home, Savannah got Isaac dressed and went to her parents' house. She'd been there for a while now, and she was getting aggravated with Charlotte's son, Andrew.

"Andrew, if I have to tell you again to get out of the baby's face, I'm gonna make you sit on your time out chair," Savannah said.

"He's just excited to see him, she's not hurting anything," Charlotte said.

"He has a cough and he's in my child's face. I don't want him getting Isaac sick."

"He doesn't have a cough, he's just been coughing more than usual."

"No shit, Charlotte? He's congested, his cough is terrible. If you'd take the kid to the damn doctor or give him cough medicine he'd be perfectly fine and I wouldn't be so worried about him being around my kid."

"You're playing favorites."

Savannah sighed and she looked at Isaac, who was laying on a blanket on the floor. She watched him for a few seconds, and gasped when Andrew got in front of his face and made a loud screeching noise, only resulting in Isaac breaking out into a screaming cry.

"Andrew, damn it, knock it off!" Savannah snapped as she got up from the couch. She moved Andrew out of the way and picked Isaac up, before sitting back down on the couch.

"Andrew, you made Isaac cry," Charlotte said. "You need to say you're sorry to Isaac and Auntie."

"No," Andrew said.

"Now or you'll sit in your time out chair."

"I sowwy."

Savannah sighed and she rubbed Isaac's back, rocking him lightly. "You're okay, buddy…" she said, kissing his head.

"Is he alright?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah. Traumatized, but fine."

"Auntie, I hold baby," Andrew said, climbing onto the couch next to Savannah.

"No, you just screamed in his face. Leave the baby alone for a while. He's not in the mood to play right now."

"No, I hold baby now."

"You hurt his ears, I said no."

Andrew pouted and crossed his arms. "Auntie no nice!"

"Auntie's mad at you."

"No, Auntie no be mad at Drew."

"You yelled at Isaac after I told you to leave him alone. I'm mad."

"No be mad, Auntie…" Andrew said, whining.

Savannah laid Isaac down in her arms when he kept crying and she bounced him lightly, patting his diaper. "When a sign of the times is the times are extremely tough… When you look at the world and the world that you see is rough… When you feel like a long lost pup, and you need some cheering up, sit back, relax and watch us do our stuff…"

"What are you singing?" Charlotte asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a song from a movie. He likes it," Savannah said as Isaac started calming down. "It calms him down for some reason."

"That's a nifty trick."

"Are you better now, buddy?" Savannah said, letting Isaac take her finger in his hand. She smiled a little and tickled his belly lightly, and she widened her eyes when he giggled. "Oh my gosh, did you hear that? He laughed," she said.

"Yeah… What's so special about it?"

"He's never laughed before. Oh my gosh, Mommy's so proud of you," she said, lifting Isaac up and kissing his cheek. "Wait until Daddy hears that, he'll start crying."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"What a wimp."

"He's not a wimp, he's just emotional."

"Baby fwow up," Andrew said.

Savannah patted Isaac's back as he spit up, and she grabbed a burp rag out of his diaper bag, cleaning him up. "Are you okay, buddy?"

"Yucky."

"Yeah, that is yucky. I'm taking that as a hint not to feed you for a while."

"Auntie no feed Drew."

Savannah laughed a little and ruffled Andrew's hair. "No you, goofball, I was talking to Zac."

"Knock, knock," a voice from behind the couch said.

Savannah rolled her eyes. She knew that voice way too well. Nasty Kathy.

"Hey, Kathy," Charlotte said.

"Hey. Hey, handsome," Kathy said, ruffling Andrew's hair as she walked around to sit on the couch next to him.

"No touch Drew hair," Andrew said, putting his hands on his head.

"Who's the cutie?" she asked, nodding towards Isaac.

"My son," Savannah said.

"Yours? Charlotte didn't tell me you had a baby."

"Three months ago."

"Way to keep me in the loop, Char."

"I thought you would have heard from Lewis, don't get onto me," Charlotte said.

"Hey may have mentioned it," Kathy said, running her finger over Isaac's hand. "Gosh, you're so cute. Can I hold him?"

"He spit up a few minutes ago, be careful with moving him around," Savannah said, handing Isaac to Kathy.

Although she didn't like Kathy very much, she wasn't going to be a bitch. There was no reason to be at the moment. Savannah hadn't seen Kathy since Charlotte's baby shower, and that was quite a while ago. Maybe whatever drama they had between them was over. She didn't even remember why they didn't like each other.

"He's so cute," Kathy said, sitting Isaac on her lap. "What's his name?"

"Isaac Martin."

"Well, hello, Isaac Martin, you are a very handsome little boy."

"No, I hassum," Andrew said.

"Well, he can be handsome too."

"No."

"Don't be greedy. You're not the only one with good looks."

"Yeah."

"Nuh uh, he's handsome, too. Don't be jealous."

"Auntie, baby no hassum," Andrew said, climbing into Savannah's lap.

"Yes he is, he's just not as handsome as you yet," Savannah said, kissing his head.

"No, baby no hassum."

"Fine. He's cute."

"Yeah."

"You are something else, kid."

"Yeah."

"Savannah, your cell phone is ringing," Savannah and Charlotte's mother, Layne called from the kitchen.

Savannah let out a small breath as she put Andrew down and stood up from the couch. "Charlotte, if Isaac starts acting up, save Kathy from him," she said, starting towards the kitchen.

"Auntie, I go too!" Andrew said.

"I'm just going to answer my phone, get off my ass, you little pest," she said, tickling him as he ran past her.

Savannah picked her phone up from the counter and held it to her ear. "Savannah Monroe," she said.

"_She's gone…"_ Marti's voice cracked.

Savannah's eyes widened. "…What?"

"_I don't know what happened. She was asleep. She was doing perfectly fine. I went to the bathroom, and when I got back, the doctors were doing CPR and she's gone…"_

"Marti, I'm so sorry…" she said, tears filling her eyes.

"_Look, I just wanna go home… Could-could you come pick me up? Take me to her house?"_

"Sure, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll leave right now."

"_Thanks…"_

"No problem. I'll be there soon."

Savannah heard a click and she put her phone on the counter. She let her tears slide down her face and she sniffled, letting out a small sob before going back to the living room and picking up Isaac's infant carrier. "I have to go. Marti's mom just died," she said, putting the carrier on the couch.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Charlotte asked.

"She just lost her mother, Charlotte," she said, taking Isaac from Kathy and carefully putting him in his carrier.

"Tell her I'm sorry…"

"I will. Kathy, can you call Lewis and tell him that Marti's going to be at her mother's house, so the dorm room needs to be locked at all times while neither of us are there?"

"Sure," Kathy said.

"I'll come by later this week," she said, picking the carrier up. "Tell Mom and Dad I love them."

"I will," Charlotte said. "Good luck."

"I'll need it."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Marti, open the door," Lewis said, knocking on the door to Marti's and Savannah's dorm room.<p>

"Go away!" Marti shouted.

"No. Open the damn door."

"I said go away!"

Lewis sighed, just as Savannah walked into the commons.

"What's the problem?" Savannah asked. "It's ten, I need to be in bed."

"She won't come out of the room," Lewis said.

"So what? She's grieving, Lewis."

"She hasn't eaten or taken a shower or shown up to practices. You'd know that part if you'd show up," he snapped.

Savannah stared at Lewis and crossed her arms. "Well, excuse me for taking care of my baby. He's three months old, he has to be at least five months to baby sit himself," she said, sarcastically.

"I'm serious. You're all about teamwork, but you don't even come to the damn practices. You shouldn't even be captain, Alice should!"

Savannah flinched at Lewis's shouting and she backed up a little. "…What's _wrong_ with you? We used to be best friends…"

"Yeah, well, you've changed. You're going against your own advice. What happened to 'positive outcomes only'?"

"Real life set in! I still believe it, I just don't live on it! This isn't even about me! We're supposed to be here for Marti!"

"I _am_ here for Marti!"

"You're yelling at me instead of comforting her! If you were a _real_ friend you'd break that damn door down!"

"She'll get over it!"

Savannah's jaw dropped at Lewis's words, and she scoffed. "Wanda's been dead for three days. She needs more time than that to get over it. She'll _never_ get over it, Lewis. Losing a parent isn't just something you get over and forget about."

"I did! When my mom died, no one asked how I was doing, or tried to comfort me! Everyone saw that I was depressed and no one consulted me!"

"I did! I stayed with you in your room, and I cried with you for _days_! I did everything I could for you!"

"No one that _mattered_ cared!"

Savannah stared at Lewis for a few seconds and watched him walk out of the room, before trying to turn the knob on the door. She sighed and took a key out of her pocket, sliding it into the key hole. She twisted it and took it out before opening the door and putting the key back in her pocket. "You know, I have a key," she said, walking over to her bed after shutting the door behind her.

"I didn't know about his mom…" Marti said from under her blanket.

"I know…"

"How can he expect me to be there for him, when he doesn't even fucking tell me when something is wrong?"

"He's a complicated person."

"No shit."

"Savannah, I'm having a really hard time calming Isaac down…" Alice called from the living room.

Savannah sighed and she ran her hand through her hair. "Look… I've never lost anyone close to me. But, I can let you know that my prayers are with you, and I'll be here whenever you need me."

"Thanks…" Marti said.

"Do you wanna come to my place? I'm sure Dan won't mind."

"…Really?"

"Yeah. It'll help if you have someone around that actually cares. Dan and I do."

"Okay…"

"You get ready. I'll see what I can do about the little demon," she said, standing up from her bed. "Oh, and Marti?"

"Yeah…"

"…Don't ever think that no one cares. You can always come to me if you need to. I'll be there."

"Thanks…"

When Savannah left the room, Marti let out a small sigh. _I guess I really do have a friend…_


	4. Chapter 4

Savannah hated taking Andrew places with her. He acted up, he threw fits, and to put it nicely, he was embarrassing. She didn't know what she'd do if Isaac acted that way. Thankfully, she didn't have to worry about that for a while, since he's only five months old.

Hearing a thump, Savannah sighed as she stopped pushing the shopping cart, looking behind her. Once she saw Andrew scampering away from a can that fell on the ground–probably from him playing with it–she ran her hand through her hair and put the can back on the shelf, before placing him in the back of the basket. Of course, he threw a fit. He hated being in the basket. He hated sitting still.

"Andrew, knock it off right now," Savannah said.

"No, I get out!" Andrew yelled through sobs.

Savannah rolled her eyes, sighing. She knew people were staring. She could care less. "Look, people are staring at you because you're throwing a fit, now stop it. There's nothing wrong with you," she said as she started pushing the basket again.

"No, I want out!"

"No, you keep taking things off the shelves. Calm down and you can get a sucker at the register."

Andrew sniffled. "I dit sutter?"

"Only if you calm down, be good, and stay in the basket."

"Otay. I be dood."

_How many times have I heard _that_ lie?_ She thought to herself. She looked at Isaac, who was in the front seat of the basket, and she smiled as he chewed on a teething ring. She couldn't believe he was already five months old and sitting up. It seemed like just yesterday she'd given birth to him. The older he got, the more like Dan he looked. He still had some of her facial features, but they were slowly fading away to Dan's features. He still had his platinum blonde hair, which was almost thicker than her own now, and his blue eyes seemed to get bluer and brighter by the second. Isaac already showed his personality. He was hyper, happy and curious. She could tell that he was going to be a Dennis the Menace.

"Savannah!"

Savannah stopped walking and she looked behind her, seeing Kathy running towards her down the aisle.

"What?" she asked. "How did you find me?"

"I asked Lewis where you were. Your dad's out of jail, your mom's gonna kick him out of the house, and Charlotte's in complete hysterics."

"Oh my god…" Savannah sighed and ran her hand through her hair, thinking. "Okay, come with me to my car and get the boys' car seats, and take Andy and Isaac with you to your place, and I'll come after them after I get the whole thing with my parents sorted out."

"Alright, come on, Andy. Let's go," Kathy said, taking Andy out of the basket.

"I get sutter now?" Andrew asked.

"Not today, Honey, next time," Savannah said as she unbuckled and picked up Isaac up out of the basket.

"But, I be dood, I need sutter now."

"Auntie will get you _two_ suckers next time. Right now, you're going to Aunt Kathy's house with Zac and I'll come pick you up later, okay?"

"But, I have sutter?"

"Yes, Andy, you'll get a sucker."

"Otay. I need sutter."

* * *

><p>Savannah opened the door to her parents' house and she flinched, hearing something break.<p>

"Damn it all to Hell, Parker!" Layne's voice shouted.

"God, have mercy on us all…" Savannah whispered before walking to the conservatory. "Mom? Dad? What's going on?"

"You!" Layne shouted, turning towards Savannah. "Why didn't you come to me!"

"Come to you with what?"

"That check your father wrote! It was for you! Why didn't you just tell me you needed help!"

"Because, we _just_ got on each others' good sides, I didn't want you to think I was taking advantage of you."

"Why would I think that!"

"Because, you're _you_!"

"Savannah, if you needed help, you should have just asked!"

"I did!" Savannah snapped. "I asked Dad! How the hell was I supposed to know that he was gonna write me a five thousand dollar check!"

"If you were five thousand dollars in debt, get a damn job!"

"I wasn't in debt! I only needed two hundred, Dad's the one that wrote the damn check!"

"Watch your language with me, Savannah!" Layne said, stepping towards her. She'd always hated it when her girls cursed. It just didn't sound right coming from their mouths.

"You're yelling at me for trying to deal with my own problems!"

"I'm yelling at you because you're impossible!"

Savannah stared at Layne for a few seconds. "I'm impossible? _I'm_ impossible! You're the one that stopped talking to me because I switched schools!"

"I was angry!"

"No kidding!" Savannah said, before turning towards her father. "And why in the hell would you write me a five thousand dollar check and not tell me it was going to get investigated!"

"I didn't know they'd have to investigate it, Savannah," Parker said.

"Two years, Dad. You've been in jail for two years, with no word, then you come back here and expect everything to be okay."

"He's not staying, he's leaving as soon as he packs his things," Layne said.

"Mom, come on. He did his time. You're kicking him out?"

"He hasn't been in jail all this time, Savannah."

"Bull, every time he called it was collect."

"Yeah, from the street."

"…What?"

"Your father's been cheating on me since you were fifteen."

Savannah stared at Parker for a few seconds. "…Daddy… That's… It's sick. It's _wrong_."

"I know…" Parker said.

"No, you don't know. You don't know what it feels like to be cheated on. I do. It hurts. You have no clue what you put Mom through. If you're cheating on her, you're cheating and me and Charlotte, too."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're betraying your family. Growing up, you always told me to be loyal to my boyfriends. I've always been loyal, to my whole family, to all of my friends, and I'm the one that gets the ass end of it."

"I didn't do this on purpose."

"Oh, really? So, you didn't just get in bed with some slut? She _forced_ you? Come on, I'm not gonna believe that."

"You expected us to believe that you were raped."

"I was _almost_ raped. Marti saved my ass and my life that night. You brought this on yourself. Instead of me being the one that's being disowned, it's you. How does it feel, Dad? How does it feel to be hated by your entire family?"

"You did this to yourself, Parker," Layne said. "You're the reason this family's falling apart."

"He's not the only one," Savannah said, looking at Layne. "You're pushy and arrogant, and you don't listen. You're partly to blame. Maybe you pushed Dad away, the same way you pushed me away when I switched schools, and the way you pushed Charlotte away when she got pregnant with Andy."

"This is in no way my fault, Savannah."

"Not your entire fault, but you have something to do with it. Neither of you were good parents. You pampered us and then you punished us. You did the dirty work, while Dad just stood there and watched you beat us half to death."

"That's not true."

"Why are you denying it? Everybody in this house knows the truth. You don't have to defend yourself, Layne."

"I'm your _mother_."

"A _mother_ doesn't give her daughter a doll for her birthday, and then beat her with a wire hanger for being pretty!" Savannah snapped as tears filled her eyes.

"That never happened!"

"Bullshit! You fucked me up as a child!"

Layne smacked Savannah across the face. "Don't talk to me like that! Do you understand!"

Savannah let out a small sob, and she stared at Layne for a few seconds. "…Yes, Mommie Dearest…" she said, before turning to walk upstairs.

* * *

><p>Savannah walked into hers and Dan's apartment, letting out a small sob, running her hand through her hair. She walked into their room and laid next to Dan, curling up next to him as she let out a rack of sobs.<p>

"What's wrong? What happened?" Dan asked, wrapping his arms around her.

Savannah winced and took Dans arms from around her, sobbing again.

"Babe, what happened? What's going on?"

"She's jealous!" Savannah said, through sobs. "She's jealous and she's trying to kill me off!"

"What's going on? What are you talking about?"

"I went to my parents house, and I was stupid and mouthed off to my mother and she started hitting me, and she tried to choke me, and-and then she got the hanger out…"

"What?"

"She hit me with it over and over again… It hurts… I don't _ever_ want to see that jealous, selfish bitch again!"

"Where did she hit you? Are you bruised? Bleeding?"

Savannah sobbed and nodded, rubbing her eyes as she whined.

Dan lifted Savannah's shirt up, and his eyes widened, seeing the bruises and scratches on her back and abdomen. "Alright, get up. We're going to the hospital," he said, standing up from the bed.

"No, I just… I just wanna cuddle, I need comfort right now…"

"No, you need a hospital right now, Savannah."

"No, Dan, please, they won't believe me. They never do."

"Well, they're going to this time."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she's <em>lying<em>!" Dan shouted. "Look at her, she's beaten up and she has open wounds!"

"I know what it looks like, and I've been treating this child since she was a little girl, she's _not_ being abused, she's doing this to herself," a nurse said. "She's mentally ill."

"No, she's not! She's perfectly sane! Her _mother_ is the one that's mentally ill, she's the one that did this to her!"

"Her mother has denied this all thirty-two times this girl has been in here."

"Thirty-two times, and you don't think there's something wrong with that! She's hurt!"

"I told you they weren't going to believe me, Dan, please, let's just go home…" Savannah said as her voice cracked.

"Excuse me, what is going on here?" a doctor asked, walking up to them.

"My girlfriend just got the shit beat out of her by her mother, and this _lady_ won't take her in because she thinks she's lying!" Dan said.

"Okay. Calm down, Sir. Let's get you both into a room and we'll go over what went on and we'll et her treated. I'm Dr. Sorenson," she said before looking towards the nurse. "I want you off duty. Now."

"But, Doctor, I'm on the clock for six more hours," the nurse said.

"No you aren't. You don't turn away any patient. I don't care if they're a drug addict, or they're possessed by the devil. Clock out and come to my office at the end of the day."

Dan glared at the nurse, and he wrapped his arm around Savannah, only to have her move from his embrace.

"Stop touching me, it hurts…" Savannah said.

"If you'll just follow me," Dr. Sorenson said, leading them down the hallway.

Savannah sniffled and she followed behind her, with Dan. As they got into a room, she rubbed her eyes and let out a small sob.

"Sit down on the bed," she said. "What's your name?"

"Savannah Monroe…"

"I've heard about you."

"So you're like everyone else… You don't believe me?"

"No. I _do_ believe you. I know child abuse. No parent will ever admit to beating their child. No child would lie and say they're abused unless they're sick and demented. How long has this been going on, Savannah?"

"Since I was… Three. Or four. I don't remember."

"Okay," Dr. Sorenson said, writing on her clipboard. "Is she still constantly abusing you or is this a one time thing?"

"It's the first time since I was seventeen."

"What did she do as punishment when you were growing up?"

"She… She'd just beat me… It didn't matter what I did. I'd laugh at something and I'd be taken to my room and hit with a paddle… A whip. The worst was the wire hanger… I hated the damn hanger. That hurt the most. It always did the most damage. It had barbs on it, like barbed wire…"

"Why did she do those things?"

"Over stupid stuff. Like laughing, like I said. Waking her up on accident… Being prettier than her. I've always been pretty. She's always been jealous. I was in beauty pagaents when I was little. If I won, she'd beat me with the trophy, if I got one. She said it was payback for making her the ugly one."

"That's horrible. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"I'm used to it."

"What happened today?"

"I went to my parents how to talk to them. My dad was in jail for a financial issue, and we found out he'd been out of jail for a while, and living with the lady he'd been cheating on my mom with. When I started yelling at them, I told my mom that she forced him out of the house… She was terrible. Demanding, pushy… So, she smacked me. We fought for a while, and then she threw me on the ground and started choking me and hitting me. Then she brought out the hanger, and… It's pretty self explanatory."

"Well, don't worry. We're going to get you cleaned up, and give you stitches if they're needed. Do you want to press charges on her?"

Savannah let out a small breath, staying silent for a few seconds. "…Yes."

"Okay. What's her name?"

"Just put her down as Mommie Dearest… That's all she ever was to me…"


	5. Chapter 5

_Savannah's chest heaved up and down. She was taking short, fast breaths. Her chest burned. She was sweating. She watched as Layne came closer to her, holding that damn wire hanger she hated so much. Every time she hit her with it, she screamed out louder and louder. This had been her life since she was three years old, all because she was pretty. She was tired of it. It wasn't her fault she was pretty. She'd rather be the ugliest little girl in the world than be hit with that hanger again._

"_Mom, please stop!" she shouted._

"_You're worthless! You're a stupid, worthless little girl!" Layne shouted, bringing the hanger down on Savannah's back._

_Savannah sobbed and she turned over, in hopes of defending herself, but was met with the wire hanger smacking her in the face and the barbs cutting into her cheek. She could tell they were deep._

"_Please, Mom, stop! Charlotte will wake up, please stop!" she pleaded, quickly standing up and backing up against the wall._

"_What you did today was uncalled for!"_

"_But, I didn't do anything!"_

"_You know what you did!"_

_Savannah knew what she did. Someone told her she looked pretty in church. Instead of saying 'thank you, but no one's prettier than my mother', she said 'thank you very much, sir'. When it came to beauty, Layne was to be compared at all times._

"_Did you at least clean your bathroom like I asked you to do?" Layne asked, advancing toward the bathroom._

"_Yes, Mom, I went over it three times just to be sure," Savannah said, following her._

_Layne's finger slid across the shelf of knick knacks Savannah had, and immediately, Savannah knew she forgot to clean it. Just that one part of the bathroom._

"_This isn't clean!" Layne said, backhanding Savannah across the face._

_Savannah held her cheek, holding back tears. If she showed weakness, Layne would have just done it again. "I'm sorry, Mom, I forgot about the shelf. It's hard to remember something I can't reach."_

"_Don't be smart with me, Savannah!"_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_If you won't clean your bathroom the right way the first time, you'll do it again!" Layne said, picking up a powder bowl and throwing it to the ground._

_It wouldn't have bothered Savannah so much, if it weren't her grandmother's crystal powder bowl. It was all she had left of the old woman._

"_I want this bathroom spotless when I come in here in the morning! This is unacceptable!" Layne said, advancing towards Savannah, making her trip over her own two feet._

_When Savannah hit the ground, she pushed herself across the floor, against the bath tub to get away from Layne. "Okay, Mom, I'll have it done, I swear, please calm down!"_

_Layne backhanded her again. "Don't order me around! I'm the mother!"_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_Clean this mess up! Now!" Layne shouted before walking out of the bathroom._

_Savannah sobbed and she ran her hand over her cheek, feeling the blood trickling down her face. She looked at her hand for a few seconds. It was a lot of blood._

"_I'll help you clean it up, Vanny."_

_Savannah looked up to the bathroom doorway and saw her little sister. She shook her head. "I'll do it myself, Char… Go back to bed. Mom'll be back soon."_

"_But, I wanna help."_

"_Thanks, but I can do it. I don't want you getting cut. Go back to bed. You have school in the morning."_

_Charlotte walked over to Savannah and hugged her for a few seconds, before kissing her unwounded cheek. "I love you, Vanny."_

"_I love you, too, Char."_

_Savannah watched Charlotte walk out of the room. She looked around the bathroom and scoffed at the mess, shaking her head lightly. "Jesus Christ…" she whispered._

Savannah gasped, sitting up in bed. She was still breathing hard, her chest burning, and she felt the tears on her cheeks. She brought a hand up to her cheek, looking at her hand to make sure she wasn't bleeding. She looked over to Dan, who was stirring, and she assumed she'd woken him up.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Dan asked tiredly.

"Um… Yeah… Yeah, I just… I had a nightmare… I'm fine," Savannah said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I'm gonna go check on the baby," she said, standing up from the bed.

"Okay… Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

Savannah walked out of the room and she went next door to Isaac's nursery. She walked over to the crib and smiled, seeing that he was awake. "Hey, Zaccy…" she whispered, picking him up from his crib.

Savannah walked to the rocking chair as she felt his diaper, surprised that it was still dry. She sat down, laying Isaac in her arms. "Are you hungry, buddy?"

When Isaac fussed, she took it as a hint and got herself ready so he could eat. She watched him suck at her breast for a few seconds as she smiled. Her finger slid over his cheek as he took her thumb in his hand.

"Gosh, you're getting so big… You know, when I was your age, I was loved just as much as you were. Well, maybe not. I love you a lot more than your Grandma Layne loved me… But, I was loved more when I was your age, than I was when I got older…" she said, rocking the chair gently.

"Can I tell you a story?" she asked, as if he would answer her. "When I was three, Grandma Layne started disciplining me. It wasn't discipline that should ever, ever be brought on to a child. She hit me a lot. Hard. She started hitting me with a wire hanger…"

She let out a small breath. "Well, I won't get too far into it… But, I want you to know, that I will never, ever hurt you the way I was hurt… I love you with all my heart and if I ever brought any harm to you, I'd never forgive myself," she said as her voice cracked.

Savannah sniffled and felt tears fill her eyes. "I love you more and more every single day, and I can't imagine ever getting so angry at you that I'd purposely hurt you… I love you more than anything. Even Daddy, and I love Daddy a whole lot… I used to dream about my perfect guy. He was my dream guy. I thought he'd be tall, dark and handsome… But, my real dream guy is short, chubby, bald, toothless, and he's laying right in my arms, bonding with me in the most intimate way a baby could ever bond with their mommy…"

Savannah let her tears slide down her cheeks and she sniffled, kissing Isaac's head. She stared at him for a few seconds as he pulled away from her breast, and she smiled a little when he looked up at her. She fixed her bra and night shirt before picking him up and laying him over her shoulder, patting his back to burp him.

It took about five minutes, but a big burp finally came from Isaac's mouth, and Savannah laughed a little, kissing his cheek. "That was a good one, buddy," she said, sitting him in her lap. She stared at him as he stared back and her, and she couldn't help but think about how amazing a baby he was. He hardly ever cried at night. When he did, it was because he was hungry or needed a diaper change. He didn't really fuss during the day unless he was tired, or the other two.

Savannah watched as his eyes drooped and his head suddenly fell forward. She laughed lightly and laid him in her arms, rocking back and forth in the chair. "Poor thing… You're so sleepy you can't keep your head up."

It took about another five minutes before she felt Isaac was fully asleep. She put him in his crib and snuck out, back to hers and Dan's room.

"How was he?" Dan asked.

Savannah gasped and put her hand on her chest, not expecting him to still be awake. "Jesus fucking Christ, Dan, don't do that!" she said, crawling into bed.

"Sorry," he said with a small laugh.

"He's fine. He ate, he burped, he slept."

"Typical baby."

"The only thing he didn't do was poop, but I'm sure that will be coming to us harshly in the morning," Savannah said, cuddling up to Dan.

"That's gonna suck for you."

"Nope, it's your turn, Daddy."

"…Damn it…"

* * *

><p>"Fuck!"<p>

Marti and Alice exchanged glances. They'd been at Savannah and Dan's place for a few hours while Dan was visiting his father for a few days. Marti was going to sleep over, and Alice was going to come over to keep the two of them company. They both decided to help Savannah with Isaac, because she'd mentioned that she was starting to feel flu-ish.

"What do you think that was about?" Marti asked.

"Hell if I know," Alice said, standing up, carefully placing Isaac on her hip. "Savannah's not one to cuss unless something's going wrong."

"I say we go investigate," she said, starting down the hall. "Savannah? Are you okay?"

"No!" Savannah snapped.

"Uh… Okay. Why not? What's wrong?"

"Everything!"

Alice and Marti peered into the bathroom and they stared at Savannah for a few seconds, watching her shake something in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Marti asked.

"He's six months old, he'll only be a year old by the time it's born… Dan's gonna kill me," she muttered.

"Wait a minute… Is that a pregnancy test? Are you pregnant?"

"Yes," she said, shaking the test.

"Okay, I don't think shaking that is going to change the results, it's not a thermometer," Alice said.

Savannah stared at Alice for a few seconds and threw the test in the wastebasket before washing her hands and drying them off. "Zac's only six months old, I can't have another baby right now," she said, walking past them, towards the kitchen.

Alice and Marti looked at each other again before following her.

"Um, it's kind of late to prevent that from happening," Marti said. "You just have to deal with it."

"Yeah, obviously," Savannah said, taking a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Maybe you should have used a condom before you had sex," Alice said, earning a glare from Savannah. "…Just a suggestion."

"Keep your suggestions to yourself."

"Okay, stop," Marti said. "Alice is right. You should have used protection. It's your own fault you got pregnant. There is no one else to blame except Dan and yourself."

"Look, I know that, okay? I'm not stupid. I'm just… Frustrated. I know better, and I still didn't take precautions."

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad. Look how well you're doing with Isaac. He's a healthy, happy, chubby baby and I'm sure he wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm not the best mom in the world."

"Are you kidding? Look at him. He's happy just to be in your presence."

Savannah looked at Isaac and she smiled a little, when she saw him grinning.

Isaac held his arms out to Savannah, opening and closing his hands. "Mama!"

Savannah's eyes widened and she took Isaac from Alice, kissing his cheek. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you just said that!" she said, hugging him lightly.

"You can't believe he said your name?" Alice asked.

"It's his first word," Marti said.

"How come you know these things and I don't?"

"Because I'm around him more?"

"That's really misleading, I thought I was supposed to be his aunt."

"You're too busy getting laid to be his aunt," Savannah said, putting Isaac in his high chair. "Are you hungry, buddy?"

"Considering that his eyes haven't left your tits since you picked him up, I'd say so."

"Whatever, he's just a baby, he has wandering eyes."

"Sure he does. Wait until you're in the bath with him and he starts pointing to things little boys shouldn't know their mommies have until they take their freshman health classes."

"Don't be gross," Savannah said, getting a jar of baby food from the fridge. She grabbed a baby spoon and sat in front of Isaac's high chair. "When he starts getting curious, then I'll stop getting in the bath with him, but I don't trust his wiggly ass to be in the tub by himself."

"That's why you sit with him in the bathroom."

"No shit, Alice. I'm not gonna just leave him in there by himself. Grow a brain, dumb ass."

"Mama," Isaac said.

"What? I'm working on it," Savannah said, opening the jar. She dipped the spoon into the jar and scooped it into Isaac's mouth. She watched him for a few seconds, and she, Marti and Alice laughed at the expression he made. "Not as bad a reaction as I thought we'd get. Pretty good for the first time," she said.

"This is the first time you're feeding him real food?" Alice asked.

"Um, yeah? His pediatrician said full time breast feeding until six months and then switch him to baby food."

"What about bottles?"

"Bottles aren't necessary because I nurse him."

"Mama," Isaac said.

Savannah scooped another spoonful into his mouth, only to have him spit it right back out. She scoffed and grabbed a burp rag on the counter to wipe his chin off. "That's yucky, don't do that."

"Mama."

"What? I'm trying to feed you, you just spit it out."

"Mama!" Isaac shouted, with a sob.

"Why are you crying? You were fine two seconds ago," Savannah said, putting the baby food and spoon down on the counter before taking him out of the high chair.

Isaac sobbed again and he buried his head into her chest, trying to lay himself down in her arms. Savannah sighed and looked at Alice, who was grinning. "Not a word."

* * *

><p>The flashback sequence was based off of a scene from the movie Mommie Dearest, which was based on the true story of Christina Crawford, Joan Crawford's oldest daughter. If you'd like to see the scene for yourself, you can look for it on Youtube, just type in 'mommie dearest wire hangers' and you'll be led to it.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is a little on the short side. I ran out of ideas for this chapter, but hopefully next chapter will be longer.

* * *

><p>Every time Savannah looked at Isaac, he was bigger, older, and more independent than the second before. He was only eight months old, but he was already walking, he wasn't nursing anymore unless he woke up in the middle of the night or he wasn't feel good, and he was saying more and more words. She loved that he was growing up to be this amazing little boy, but she wanted time to just stop so she could enjoy it even more.<p>

Once she got used to the idea of having another baby, she and Dan started planning what they were going to do. They were excited about the new baby, until Savannah started cramping up one night. She thought it was just gas cramps, but when she saw blood soaking through her underwear one night, she knew what had happened, and Dan rushed her to the hospital. They were told that Savannah miscarried, and it came down on her pretty hard. She still gets upset over it sometimes, but for the most part, she forgets that it ever happened.

"Mama!"

Savannah sighed, looking over to her left. When she saw Isaac standing right next to her, she tickled his belly lightly, as Darwin continued stretching her leg. "What, Zac?"

"Up."

"I can't hold you right now, Mommy's busy."

"Up."

"Zac, I'm busy. Ask Lewis."

"Come here, buddy," Lewis said.

Savannah let out a small breath when Isaac toddled away. As Darwin continued stretching her leg, Savannah couldn't help but feel stressed out. She'd had to bring Isaac to cheer practice with her for the last few weeks, and she knew some of the other members were getting annoyed with it. Lewis, Marti and Alice constantly told her they didn't mind helping her keep an eye on him, and Vanessa said the same thing, but she still felt like everyone else thought of it as a burden and an inconvenience to have Isaac in the way.

She was snapped out of her thoughts, when she felt a sudden, intense burning pain in her thigh. "Ow, fuck!" she snapped, letting out a sob.

Darwin stopped stretching her leg and Savannah knew Lewis had rushed to her side, because he took her shorts off as quickly as possible and started massaging where she'd been holding her thigh.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked.

"She probably tore a muscle or something. Someone call an ambulance."

"On it."

Savannah was sobbing by this point, and she felt Lewis's hand unintentionally rubbing just slightly against her center. Of course, it probably wouldn't have been so awkward if the cramp wasn't right by her bikini line.

"Breathe, Savannah, you'll be okay," Lewis said, fixing the top of her underwear that slid down when he'd taken her shorts off.

"If this isn't the most inappropriate thing I've ever seen," one of the cheerleaders, Amy muttered.

"She's in pain."

"You're practically fingering her."

"I'm trying to massage where she's hurt. Mind your own business."

"What's going on in here?" Vanessa asked, rushing towards Lewis and Savannah.

"Darwin was helping her stretch and I think she tore a muscle or something."

"Is someone calling a medic?"

"Alice is on the phone with them."

"Where's she hurt?"

"The crease of her thigh."

"Are you okay, Sweetie?"

Savannah shook her head, letting out a rack of sobs. "It hurts!"

"Marti, call Dan and have him meet me at the hospital," Vanessa said, kneeling next to Savannah. "Where do you want Isaac? We'll get a baby sitter."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Alice said, walking back to them. "You guys can go with her and I'll keep Isaac entertained. The ambulance is on their way, so I'm going to go wait for them."

"Thank you. Savannah, is Lewis helping with the pain?"

"A little…" Savannah said, sniffling.

"Alright. Everyone clear out. Give her some air. We'll continue this tomorrow morning."

Everyone but Marti, Lewis and Vanessa left the room, and Savannah's sobbing calmed down to occasional whimpers and sniffles.

"Mama," Isaac said, standing above Savannah's head.

"Ow, ow, ow. Zaccy, get off Mommy's hair," Savannah said, gently moving Isaac.

"Mama, up."

"Mommy can't hold you right now. Hey! Lewis, that's too close," she said, feeling Lewis's hand brush over her center.

"Well, if you'd get your torn muscles in normal places, this wouldn't be so awkward," Lewis said. "It's helping, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"Then, don't complain. It's not that bad."

"You took my shorts off and almost took my underwear with them, that was embarrassing."

"What's embarrassing is that I know you shave everything below the waist."

Savannah and Vanessa both smack Lewis on the arm. "That's inappropriate," Vanessa said.

"Yeah, dude, uncalled for," Marti said. "Isaac, leave those weights alone, you'll get hurt."

"No."

"Isaac Martin, you listen to Aunt Marti," Savannah said.

"The ambulance is here," Alice said, walking into the room. "I told them Lewis was getting the cramp to stop and they said for him to just go in the ambulance with her so he can keep it up."

"Good, because I wasn't gonna make him stop until absolutely necessary."

* * *

><p>Savannah grunted in frustration, sending a dangerous glare to the nurse inserting her IV. "Lady, if I have to tell you one more time to get it right or get lost, I'll make you feel all the pain you're causing me," she snapped.<p>

"Miss Monroe, if you'd just stay still and stop pulling away, I'd have this done already," the nurse said.

"You said that ten pokes ago!"

"There's no need to yell."

"_You're_ the reason I'm yelling!"

"What's all the commotion?" Dr. Levy, whom Savannah has dubbed as 'fuckable', said as he walked into the room.

"She's tried eleven times to get this damn IV in and she's just hurting me more and more each time," Savannah said, jerking her hand away from the nurse again.

"Helen, let me take over," he said, taking the IV from the nurse. "I'll take care of Miss Monroe, you just worry about pleasing her."

"She'd please me if she got switched to another patient to torture," Savannah muttered.

As Helen left, Dr. Levy got the IV in smoothly and quickly. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you. Is my leg okay?"

"You have a torn muscle. It's pretty deep. I'm afraid your cheer leading days are over."

Savannah looked at Dr. Levy for a few seconds. "…Wh-what?"

"The tear is deep. There's no way after it heals that you'll be able to do the stunts or moves you have to do on that dance floor. It'll be excruciating."

"But… Cheer leading is my scholarship. Come on, I've had broken fingers, a broken leg and a broken collar bone and I've been able to go back to cheer leading. A torn muscle is going to be my demise?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Monroe."

Savannah's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head in frustration. "This isn't fair… I lose my baby, now I lose my sport…"

"I have other patients to tend to. Your friend that came with you in the ambulance is here. Would you like him to come in?"

Savannah sniffled and nodded. "Yeah…"

She watched Dr. Levy leave the room and she stared at the wall, just letting tears cascade down her cheeks. A few minutes later, Lewis came into the room and took her hand in his.

"What's wrong?" Lewis asked.

"The doctor says cheer leading's over…"

"Just from a tear?"

"Yeah…"

"…I'm sorry, Van…"

"It's not fair. I've been a cheerleader since I started school. How can a stupid torn muscle end fifteen years of hard work?"

"Shit happens…"

"Lewis?"

"Yeah?"

Savannah's bottom lip quivered and more tears fell from her eyes. "Hold me," her voice cracked.

Lewis carefully climbed onto the bed with her, and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head lightly while Savannah buried her face into his chest and let out a rack of sobs.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days later, Savannah was out of the hospital, but she was put on strict orders to stay in bed as much as possible. Dan wasn't letting her do anything except get up to use the bathroom, and he was getting on her nerves. They'd been getting into fights the last few days, and several times, she'd told him she wanted to break up because she couldn't take it when he got pissed off at her over stupid things. They both agreed to split up, but Savannah said she'd move out as soon as her leg was better, so unfortunately for the both of them, they were stuck living together.

Since Dan was having to work today, he'd called Lewis to see if he'd come over to stay with Savannah so she wouldn't try to do anything. The fact that she was being baby sat pissed her off, but she wasn't going to make anymore drama between her and Dan. Right now, Savannah was laying in bed with Lewis, watching a movie and talking.

Savannah sighed and repositioned herself, laying her head down on Lewis's chest. "…This is the millionth time we've seen this movie together," she said.

"It's a classic," Lewis said. "You love Beaches."

"So does Dan… I want nothing to do with him."

Lewis let out a small breath and he turned the TV off, looking at Savannah. "What's going on with you two? Ever since you got hurt you've been on each others' bad sides."

"Well, part of it is because he walked in on you basically massaging my crotch."

"Marti told him what happened."

"Yeah, well, apparently you massaging my leg was the same as cheating, since it was so close to the sex zone."

"He'll get over it."

Savannah nodded and she looked up at Lewis. "…Thank you."

"For what?"

"Helping me. Staying with me at the hospital."

"Somebody had to help you. Marti, Alice, Darwin and Vanessa visited you."

"Yeah, visited. You stayed with me. And, by the way, we really need to talk about that last night…"

"What's to talk about? What's done is done."

"Yeah, but…"

"Savannah, I don't regret anything that happened," Lewis said, raising her chin to look at her. "If you do, that's fine. I understand. But, what happened was nothing that's going to end our friendship."

Savannah's eyes filled with tears and she stayed silent for a few seconds. "Lewis, I cheated on my boyfriend…"

"It wasn't cheating. You told him you wanted to break up."

"But, still, I mean, we weren't officially over until this morning, and–"

"When someone says 'it's over', there's no official about it. That means it's over."

"…So, having sex wasn't a mistake?"

"Definitely not."

"Okay…"

"Don't worry. Nothing will go wrong. I promise."

Savannah sighed. "…As much as I enjoyed it, sex in a hospital bed is definitely not how I want to remember our first time together."

Lewis laughed and kissed her head. "Hey, it was still good."

"Good? You said I was _great_! Why did I get downgraded to good?"

"Okay, you were fabulous."

"That's better."

"Okay."

"…You sounded gay when you said that, don't do that again."

"Trust me, I am in no way gay. Darwin, yes, me, no."

"Yeah, I found that out at the hospital."

Savannah stayed silent for a few minutes and she ran her hand over his chest for a few seconds. "…Take off your shirt," she said, lifting the shirt up a little.

Lewis pulled his shirt off, and looked at Savannah. "Are you having fantasies?"

"Maybe," she said, kissing his chest, lightly.

"We can't do anything with Isaac here."

"Bull shit, Dan and I used to have sex with Isaac in the _room_ when we first had him. He's only eight months old, he doesn't know what's going on."

"And, what if he starts crying?"

"There's a pattern," she said, straddling him, kissing his neck. "He wakes up and cries. Falls asleep, wakes up, cries. Falls asleep. The third time is when I have to go get him to feed him, and we'll be done by then… I think."

"You think. Are you sure?"

"Positive. Stop trying to back out," she said, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans before pulling them down.

"Okay, but this is yours and Dan's bed."

"So what? It's not like the sheets won't get washed."

"You know, I don't recall being asked if I wanted to have sex."

"What's your point?" she asked, stopping to look at him.

"You're basically raping me right now."

"Oh my god, Lewis, thank you for giving me flashbacks of the most horrible night of my life. I can't get off on a memory of almost being date raped."

"Sorry, sorry."

Savannah kissed his lips lightly. "Good," she said, pulling his boxers off. "Y'know, I could definitely get used to this."

"You seem like you already are."

"Oh, please. Dan's white," she said, kissing his neck. "You're better than he is, anyways," she muttered, pulling her shirt up and over her head. "…Are we moving too fast?"

"Most people would say yes, but if you're fine with it, then, no."

"Are _you_ fine with it, though?"

Lewis nodded. "Of course. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here," he said, sliding her underwear off.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…"

Savannah kissed Lewis's lips again, and she slid herself down onto him slowly. She stayed still for a few seconds as Lewis's hands rested on her thighs, and she breathed for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" Lewis asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine," she said, starting to move her hips.

Their hips moved together, slowly and sensually. Savannah wasn't a very big fan of fast sex. She thought of sex as something that didn't matter. Making love was special. Making love was meant to mean something, and it was meant to be slow, like this.

She knew she'd get to her point quicker that she wanted to, but that didn't bother her. They could always go for another round later.

Savannah's hips moved slowly, kissing Lewis's neck lightly. His hands roamed over her body, her hands stayed on his abs.

The closer she got, the more frequent her moans were. That just turned Lewis on even more and made him harder, which got Savannah even closer to her point.

Her hips moved a little quicker, but still slow, and she pushed herself into him, letting her head fall back and her back arch as she let out a louder than expected moan.

"Mm… God," she said, feeling him climax.

Savannah slowed her hips to a stop, and she breathed heavily, resting her head on his chest as she kept him inside of her.

"That was fast," Lewis said.

"It was still amazing," she said, kissing his chest.

"Savannah, I know you're not feeling good, but I just–" Marti stopped in the doorway of the bedroom and covered her eyes. "Whoa! Okay, Jesus Christ…"

"Marti!" she snapped, throwing a pillow at her. "Why don't you know how to use a damn doorbell!"

"I didn't know you were gonna be riding his disco stick!"

"Out!"

"I'm calling you later."

"Get out!"

After they heard the door close, Savannah sighed and slid herself off of him, carefully. "Well. That just about ruined the moment."

* * *

><p>Savannah walked into Lancer, with her gym bag over her shoulder. She ran her hand through her hair, walking down the hall, and she glanced over to the side, seeing Marti and Alice talking. When she noticed them both look at her, she stopped in her tracks for a few seconds, until they started walking over to her.<p>

Seeing the look on Alice's face, she assumed Marti told her about her and Lewis from a few days ago, and she started walking again. When she heard their footsteps getting closer, she started jogging, and eventually started running, with the other two chasing her.

"Savannah!" Alice snapped.

"Alice, no! Leave her alone!" Marti said.

Savannah busted through the doors to the gym, only to be tackled by Alice the second she made it to the practice mat. She grunted, pushing her gym bag away from her and she turned over on her back, trying her best to push Alice off of her.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Savannah snapped.

"What's wrong with you!" Alice shouted, smacking her across the face. "He's my _boyfriend_! He's not just some sex toy!"

"You weren't together! You haven't been together in years, get over it!"

"Alice, get off of her!" Marti said, trying to pull Alice off of Savannah.

Alice pushed Marti away from her and she brought her fist back, letting it connect with Savannah's mouth.

Savannah gasped when she felt the punch, and she grabbed Alice's hair, pulling her down. "Get the fuck off of me, or you lose your six hundred dollar weave!"

"It was five hundred, and I'm not letting you go until you let my fucking hair go!"

Savannah let Alice's hair go, and she tried pushing her off of her again. "Get off!"

"What is going on in here!" Vanessa shouted, walking out of her office.

"Alice went after Savannah," Marti said.

"Alice, knock it off! Get off of her!"

"She fucked my boyfriend!" Alice shouted.

"He's not your boyfriend!" Savannah said as Lewis walked into the gym.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on?" Lewis asked, pulling Alice off of Savannah.

Alice jerked out of his grip and she pounded her fists against his chest. "What the fuck is wrong with you! Why would you sleep with her!"

"Alice, this is not something that should be discussed out on the open," Vanessa said.

"You're supposed to be there for me, and instead you're playing doctor with the campus slut!"

"Alice, knock it off!" Lewis said, grabbing her hands. "Savannah's not a slut, and I'm not your boyfriend, so stop!"

"You four, get in my office. Now," Vanessa said, walking back to her office.

Marti walked over to Savannah, and she helped her up, before looking at her mouth. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Betrayed by my best friend, but yeah, sure, I'm peachy keen," Savannah said, walking away from Marti.

"What?" she asked, following her. "Hey. What's that about?"

"Why did you tell Alice that I slept with Lewis?"

"I didn't, I told her that he was at your house when I went over. I'm not going to spread your business around and embarrass you like that. She figured out that you had sex with him all on her own."

"Yeah, well, you failed. My business is being spread around, and I'm embarrassed, so congratulations, Marti. You win worst friend of the year."

Savannah walked into Vanessa's office and she sat down on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest, as Lewis walked in and sat next to her. When Alice and Marti came in, they sat in separate chairs before Vanessa started talking.

"Why are my cheerleaders fighting in my gym?" Vanessa asked.

"Ask _her_, she's the one taking the name Loose Caboose," Alice snapped, nodding towards Savannah.

"Stop with the name calling. What's going on?"

"She's pissed off that Lewis and I were having sex, and she's got this delusion that they're together," Savannah said.

"First of all, _what_? Second, where the hell is Dan in all of this?"

"We broke up…"

"So you go to the next available guy. I have to say, Savannah, that is low and disgusting."

"It's no one's business," she muttered.

"Bullshit, it's _everyone's_ business now," Alice said.

"Savannah's right," Vanessa said. "It's not anybody's business but hers and Lewis's. Marti, where do you fit in, in all of this?"

"I guess I'm the blame," Marti said. "Alice asked if I'd seen Lewis and I said the last time I saw him was a few days ago at Savannah's house. She's the one that jumped to conclusions."

"So, what happened in the gym?"

"Maleficent tackled me and tried to break my fucking jaw," Savannah said.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, it hurts, she _hit_ me."

"Good, you should be hurt," Alice said.

"Stop," Vanessa said. "Savannah, you can go to the nurse's office to get that looked at. Alice, you stay away from the both of them."

"That's kind of hard when we're all on the same cheer leading team."

"I'm not on the team anymore. The doctor said my muscle tear is going to prevent me from doing the stunts we have to do," Savannah said.

"Good, then I won't have to fight the urge to bash your face against the lockers every time I see you."

"Alice, I said stop," Vanessa said. "What do you mean the stunts we do? We'll just move you to the floor and make Marti your replacement flyer."

"He said I'm more likely to tear the muscle again if I stay on the team," Savannah said. "I love being on the team, Vanessa, but I can't risk my health."

"No, no. You're right, I don't want you to do anything to hurt yourself. That's fine. I want you and Alice to stay away from each other, is that understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am…"

"That won't be too hard, I wouldn't want to catch anything from her," Alice said.

"You've already caught all the STD's in the book, you're completely immune to them now."

As Marti and Lewis held back their laughs, Vanessa sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "You girls are killing me…"


	8. Chapter 8

After the fight with Alice, Savannah's been staying away from her as much as possible, but they were on speaking terms and being civil with each other. It's been about a month now, but things were still timid. Savannah got all of her stuff moved out of Dan's apartment, but they agreed to keep Isaac there, so he wouldn't be uncomfortable. On the weekends, they made a deal that Isaac could stay with Savannah at Cheertown, and they were on pretty good terms, even after Dan found out that Savannah and Lewis had slept together.

"Savannah, where's Zac's rash ointment?" Marti asked from their room.

Savannah thought for a few seconds, before putting her Literature book down on the couch and starting towards the bedroom. "It's not in his diaper bag?" she asked, standing in the doorway.

"Not that I saw."

"How bad is the rash?"

"Not too bad, but still bad enough to irritate him. He keeps trying to itch it."

Savannah looked through th diaper bag for a few seconds, before sighing. "Well, what the hell, I could have sworn I put it in here…"

"What are you two looking for?" Alice asked from the doorway.

"Zac's rash ointment."

"Use hydrocortizone cream."

"Will that work?"

"It's an anti-itch cream, I don't see why it wouldn't. I'll get it, it's in the bathroom."

"Thanks."

Savannah bent down and kissed Isaac's cheek lightly. "Stop itching, you'll hurt yourself, and then you'll really be crying about it."

"Mama," Isaac said, holding his arms out to her.

"Aunt Marti's changing your diaper, you can come with me when she's done. Lewis should be home soon, you wanna see him?"

"Lew!"

"Yeah, you can see him when he gets home."

"Give this to the rash boy," Alice said, tossing a tube towards Savannah.

"Thanks," she said, before handing it to Marti. "I'm gonna try to get my work done, just bring him in to me whenever."

"Will do," Marti said.

Savannah walked out of the room and she went back to the living room, sitting on the couch. She ran her hand through her hair before picking her book up and she stared at it for a few seconds, before closing it and putting it on the coffee table.

"Okay, what's going on?" Alice asked, sitting on the couch.

"What? Nothing."

"That unfinished homework says otherwise. What's wrong?"

"I'm getting kicked out of Cheertown."

"Why?"

"I'm not a cheerleader anymore. I'm not on the team. No cheerleader, no cheer leading team, no Cheertown."

"Well, what's so bad about that? They'll give you another dorm just next door and it's closer to your classes."

"Yeah, but further away from Lewis."

Alice nodded and stayed quiet for a few seconds. "…How's that working out?"

"What?"

"You and Lewis."

"Oh. Good."

"Still got the sex life?"

"Yeah."

"That's going good?"

"It's going great."

"That was a stupid question. I know how it's going, I can hear when it's going on."

Savannah's eyes widened and she looked at Alice. "…Seriously? You can hear us?"

"Lewis's room is right next door to mine, I hear every little sound you make. I have to say, I'm impressed. I didn't think innocent little Savannah would allow herself to moan that loud and say the things you say."

"Oh my god…"

"Don't worry, I don't stay up and listen. I go back to sleep."

"The fact that you can hear us is disturbing enough."

"I just said I don't listen."

"It's still embarrassing."

"Mama!" Isaac said, running towards Savannah.

"Hi, baby," she said, picking him up and kissing his cheek. "Feel better now?"

"Lew."

"He'll be here soon."

"Awice," Isaac said, holding his arms out to Alice.

"Hey, buddy," Alice said, taking him from Savannah. "How's it goin, player?"

"Hi."

"Hi. You wanna go get in the pool with me?"

Isaac babbled and he bounced lightly.

"Yeah? Mommy, can we go swimming?" she asked, looking at Savannah.

"Yeah, just make sure you put his life jacket on him if you get tired of holding him. He still doesn't really have the hang of it by himself," Savannah said.

"Like I'd just put in him the pool by himself."

"All he can do right now is float on his back. He's still just learning how to keep himself above the water if he ever falls in."

"Only you would think of throwing a nine-month-old in a pool."

"At least he'll know how to save himself if it ever happens. I didn't learn to swim until I was five. I almost drowned."

"I won't let that happen, you know that."

"Alice, anything is possible."

"Yeah, yeah," Alice said, standing up from the couch. "Say bye to Mommy."

"Bye," Isaac said.

"Bye, baby, have fun," Savannah said. "Make sure you put sunblock on him."

"…Savannah, it's an indoor pool," Alice said.

"…Oh. That's right."

"What is going on with you? You've been acting spacey lately."

"Nothing. I guess I'm just not myself."

"Obviously. We'll be back later."

Savannah watched Alice leave with Isaac, and she let out a small breath, running her hand through her hair.

* * *

><p>Marti walked into hers and Savannah's room and she raised an eyebrow, closing the door behind her before she crossed her arms. "…What are you doing?"<p>

Savannah stared at the mirror for a few seconds. "Nothing, just… Looking."

"You look the same as you always do, Savannah, nothing's changed."

"Oh, believe me; a lot has changed."

"What's that mean?"

"I think I'm pregnant again…"

"Already? Zac's not even a year old yet, and you _just_ went through a miscarriage."

"Yeah, two months ago. That was forever ago."

"When you miscarry, aren't you still supposed to wait the full six weeks before having sex?"

"My doctor recommended it. Why?"

"Two months is only eight weeks. You've been having sex with Lewis for the last month or so. You didn't wait?"

"Marti, you're not my doctor. You don't get the privilege to yell at me or give me a lecture."

"I still think you should have waited."

"I just said the six week wait is recommended, not mandatory."

"Yeah, but some women are afraid to have sex after a miscarriage, because they don't want to risk getting pregnant and having another miscarriage."

"I'm not some woman, I'm Savannah Monroe."

"You've made that known."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're one of the most popular girls on campus, everyone knows you. Savannah, I really think you should have waited."

"Obviously," Savannah said, sitting on her bed.

"Maybe you _are_ pregnant. You're not usually bitchy."

"So I'm in a mood, sue me."

"Trust me, if I could, I probably would."

Savannah sighed and she stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. "…Is it a bad thing if I'm pregnant?"

"Well, no, but it's not exactly a _great_ thing. You have a nine-month-old, you went through a miscarriage and a torn muscle in two months, and you're still stressing trying to pass your class. I wouldn't say that this is a very good time to have another baby."

"It's not like I can just get rid of it."

"Well, you could, but I'd never suggest that."

"Abortion is disgusting, Martina."

"No! God, I just said I wouldn't suggest it, who the hell told you my full name?"

"The only other person that knows it? Duh."

"Wanda's gonna die tonight."

"Don't kill her, she's the one that keeps me in good spirits."

"Wanda? How?"

"She's more practical than you are, and she's actually funny."

"Is she your new best friend now?"

"Quite possibly, yes."

"Well, that hurts."

"You just told me I could get an abortion if I didn't want the baby."

"No, I said you _could_ get rid of it, but I also said that I wasn't suggesting it. You just heard what you wanted to hear. It's called selective hearing. It means you only hear what you choose to hear."

"Gee, I never would have figured that one out."

* * *

><p>Savannah opened Lewis's door slowly, and she closed it behind her quietly. She made her way to Lewis's bed and got in with him, snuggling up to him and laying her head down on his chest.<p>

"God, I'm leaving…" Darwin said, sitting up in his bed.

"Lay back down, we're not doing anything," Savannah said quietly.

"Every time you come in here, you have sex."

"We do not. I'm not gonna wake him up just for sex. I don't feel good, and I don't think Marti would be very comfortable cuddling with me."

"So you just left your kid in there with her?"

"No, Alice has him. She stole him from me."

"Figures she'd steal your son after she stole your spot as captain."

"She didn't steal it, she earned it fair and square."

"Nothing about Alice is fair and she's definitely not square," Lewis said, making Savannah flinch.

"God, don't do that," she said, putting her hand over her stomach. "You scared me."

"Sorry. Why don't you feel good?"

"I got sick."

"You finally saw yourself in action? Yeah, most of us get sick when we know you two are going at it," Darwin said.

"I told you to go back to sleep."

"You said to lay down."

"Then, do that, and go to sleep."

"Who are you, my mother?"

"I'll _call_ your mother, you better be nice to me."

"Go to sleep, Darwin," Lewis said. "Why'd you get sick?"

"Could be one of two things," Savannah said, making an invisible design on his chest.

"And, what are those two options?"

"Well, one is the flu…"

"What's the other?"

"…I think I'm pregnant."

"What? Again?"

"Well… Lewis, you can't get mad at me over this. We haven't been using protection and you know what makes babies."

"Yeah, I know that, but I assumed you were on the pill at least."

"I was, until I got pregnant. I just didn't start it again after I lost the baby."

"Savannah…"

Savannah stayed quiet for a few seconds before getting up from the bed. "Forget I mentioned it, Lewis," she said, walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed."

Savannah let the door close a little loud behind her, and she made her way back to hers and Marti's room. Her chin quivered and tears slid down her cheeks as she went to her bed and laid down, sniffling.

"What's wrong?" Marti asked.

"Lewis."

"What did he do?"

"Acting like it's my fault."

"What's your fault?"

"The baby."

"You took a test?"

"No. I told him I think I'm pregnant and he tried to use the 'I thought you were on the pill' excuse to get out of not using a condom."

"Well, why _aren't_ you on the pill?"

"Because I didn't start it again after I lost the baby."

"No offense, but both of you could have been preventing it, like you being on the pill. You both should have been smart enough to use a condom if you didn't want to get pregnant."

"I don't need you to lecture me about safe sex, okay? I'm an adult, I'm not an idiot. I know what could have been done, and it wasn't."

"Obviously, Savannah."

Savannah stared at Marti for a few seconds, before sighing and turning over to face the wall. "Go to sleep, Marti…"


	9. Chapter 9

Savannah sighed, putting a box down on Wanda and Travis's kitchen table. Somehow, Travis found out that Savannah had to move out of Cheertown, and suggested that she moved in with him. Savannah told him she was perfectly fine staying at Dan's place, but Travis conned her into moving out. On the plus side, Travis lived less than a mile away from Lancer, so commuting wasn't a big deal. Savannah tried backing out, using Isaac as an excuse, but Travis insisted that it would be fun and Isaac wouldn't be a problem.

"What's the matter?" Marti asked, standing next to Savannah.

"What? Nothing," Savannah said.

"Bull. You're out of breath, you're holding your back and you look like you're gonna puke any minute."

"I'm pregnant, Marti. I'm gonna have morning sickness."

"You're not even supposed to be picking things up, you need to sit down."

"This is my stuff, I'm not going to just not help."

"Marti's right, Savannah, we don't want anything happening to you or that baby," Travis said, walking past them.

"But, I can't just sit around and not help."

"There's only ten more boxes in the truck, and it's just your little knick knack stuff, we can get the rest of it ourselves. Sit down and let that baby rest."

Savannah sighed and looked at Marti. "I have to deal with this?"

"A nagging ex-con is better than a beating mother," Marti said.

"Why did you have to bring that up? That's not necessary."

"Mm, it kind of was. Now you know you've got it good. Plus, he'll babysit for you. He loves kids."

"Babysitters are always a plus."

"And I'd be happy to do it," Travis said, walking back into the living room. "You know my hours. If you need a babysitter on my off hours, I'd be happy to watch him."

"There will be rules," Marti said. "And, I'm setting them."

"Um, hello; Isaac is _my_ kid," Savannah said.

"Yeah, being watched by _my_ ex-con. No drinking, no smoking unless you're directly next to a window or outside. You _have_ to take him outside with you. He's allergic to carrots, strawberries and mustard, he can't have red dye number two and yellow dye number four, he wakes up at eight, eats breakfast at precisely eight-forty-five, he takes a nap at ten, he has lunch at twelve-thirty, he gets story time and play time until three-twenty, then he takes his second nap. He wakes up at about four-thirty, and he gets more play time, then dinner's at five-thirty and he's in bed at seven. He gets a binky, he does _not_ suck his thumb and if he does, make him stop. He only gets bottles at bed time, the rest of the day he gets a sipper cup. Juice at breakfast and lunch, water at bedtime and any time in between when he gets thirsty. You can only use the Johnson's baby products for his baths, he's allergic to most of the others. If he gets hungry in between meals, he has dissolving snack stars. No cereals for snacks, they're too sugary. Anything else that I've forgotten can be stated by his mother."

Savannah stared at Marti for a few seconds. "…He's allergic to _mustard_? How the hell does that happen?"

"I let him have mustard with a corn dog last week and he puked it back up. Did I miss anything?"

"You forgot to say his favorite song is 'My Boi and Me'. Seriously, if he freaks out, just sing that to him and he'll calm down and go to sleep."

"I don't know that song," Travis said.

"Well, thankfully it's on Youtube so you can learn it in no time."

"Mama!" Isaac said, running into the living room.

"What, bud?"

"Dada."

"Daddy's at home."

"Home?"

"Yeah."

"I doh home."

"You are home."

"No, Dada home."

"Not today. Maybe this weekend," Savannah said, picking Isaac up.

"No, now."

"Not now. We're busy. You wanna talk to the baby?"

"I talk?"

"Yeah," Savannah said, sitting on the couch. "The baby likes your voice."

"Baby," Isaac said, patting Savannah's stomach.

She laughed a little and pulled her shirt up over her stomach. Isaac kissed her stomach and she ran her hand through his hair lightly. "You're a good big brother," she said.

"I brudder?"

"Yeah, you're the baby's brother."

"Mawti, I be brudder!"

"Yeah? I know, cause Mommy didn't wait the full six weeks," Marti said.

"Marti," Savannah said.

"Shutting up."

"Hey, Isaac, what do you say you and I go play a game and give Mommy some quiet time?" Travis said.

"I pway?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah. We'll go play. Come on," he said, holding his hand out.

"Mama, I pway."

"Okay. Have fun," Savannah said.

Savannah watched Travis take Isaac out of the room as Marti sat next to her and she let out a small breath.

"Having second thoughts?" Marti asked.

"Well, yeah, but I'm not going to just up and move out… That's rude. I seriously have nowhere else to go," Savannah said.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It'll work out for the best. Once you and Lewis graduate and get jobs, you'll be able to buy your own cute little family apartment and raise those two beautiful babies together."

"With Dan's help with Isaac."

"Yeah, that too."

Savannah sighed and ran her hand over her stomach slowly. "…Do you think I rushed into this whole thing too fast?"

"You know I think you rushed. I can handle you and Lewis getting together. Even though it's a little weird for me, and I know it hurts Dan, and considering the fact that you cheated on him and he's still being civil with you–"

"I didn't cheat on him, I told him it was over before I had sex with Lewis."

"I think you're doing just fine. It's the sex that I find weird and insensitive, and the fact that you're having a baby with Lewis, even though you just lost yours and Dan's second baby."

Savannah let tears slide down her cheeks. "…Why did you have to bring that up? I thought I was _finally_ getting over the loss of my baby, and you have to bring it back up," she said, getting up from the couch.

"Savannah–"

"Save it," she snapped, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Travis stood at Savannah's doorway, waiting for the twenty-three-year-old to finish getting sick. Watching someone get sick made his stomach twist. He wasn't going to ignore her, but he definitely wasn't going to watch. When Savannah started dry heaving, he knew the poor girl was miserable.<p>

"Savannah, this morning sickness hasn't gotten any better," Travis said, walking over to Savannah, kneeling next to her on the floor.

"I can barely sit up without getting sick," Savannah said.

"You have _got_ to get into the doctor."

Savannah started retching again, and Travis patted her back lightly. "Don't hold it back, Savannah, you gotta get that stuff up," he said.

"Anybody home?" Lewis called.

"Savannah's room."

Lewis walked into the room and he walked over to them, looking at Travis. "How long's she been throwing up?"

"About twenty minutes. She's getting worse every day."

"Jeez, what did she eat?"

"I think breakfast is acting up with her."

"Please stop talking about food," Savannah said, coughing.

"Are you okay now?"

"No. I'm miserable. I hate being pregnant."

"Birth control and condoms were invented for a reason," Travis said, standing up as Lewis took her place.

"Okay, Marti."

"You feel any better now?" Lewis asked.

"No…"

"How did you end up on the floor?"

"It hit me when I was coming in to lay down."

"Well, how about we get you up on your bed, and you can hang over the edge like a lazy monkey and still be comfortable instead of being on the hard floor?"

Savannah stayed silent for a few seconds. "…Okay."

"Alright. Ready?" Lewis asked, wrapping his arms around her to pick her up.

Savannah shook her head, pushing his hands away. "Nope."

"You gonna puke again?"

She nodded. "Yep."

"Alright. Want me to check on Isaac?"

"Mhm."

Lewis walked out of Savannah's room, and he made his way into the kitchen, where Isaac was in his high chair, eating Cheerios. "Hey, buddy."

"Lew," Isaac said, holding his arms out to Lewis.

"Finish eating, I'll stay with you."

"Mama?"

"Mommy's sick."

"Mama no good?"

"Nope, not today."

"Where's my favorite boy at?" Marti's voice rang out as she walked into the house.

"Mawti!" Isaac shouted.

Marti walked into the kitchen and she kissed his head lightly. "Hi, booger. Hi, player. Where's the momma?"

"She's throwing up," Lewis said.

"She's always throwing up. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, just morning sickness, I guess."

"It'll pass. She'll be alright. She went through the same thing with this little guy," she said, ruffling Isaac's hair, earning a giggle and a Cheerio. She took the little circle Isaac handed out to her and she popped it in her mouth, kissing his cheek lightly. "Thanks, booger."

"Mama," Isaac said.

"Mommy doesn't feel good. Maybe later we'll go in and see how she's doing, okay? You wanna go swimming after you eat?"

"I swim?"

"Yeah."

"I swim!"

"Finish eating first. We have all day."

"Otay."

Marti smiled and she looked at Lewis, who was staring into space. "…Hey. You okay?"

"Hm?" Lewis asked, looking at her.

"Are you okay? What's on your mind?"

Lewis shook his head. "I think we made a mistake…"

Marti looked at him for a few seconds. "Please don't tell me you're going to break up with Savannah. You're gonna break her heart."

"No. I'm not. I'm just… I've never been a dad before. I don't know how to take care of a kid."

"You take care of Isaac just fine."

"I Zac," Isaac said.

"Yeah, that's you. Eat," she said before turning her attention back to Lewis. "You're going to do fine. It's going to be hectic at first. It always is. But, we know you can do it."

"I just think it's a little soon to be having a baby," Lewis said.

"Yeah? Me, too, but you guys are the ones that decided to have sex. You both should have been smarter. It's not the end of the world, though. You'll get through it together, and you have all of us right there behind you. You guys won't be alone."

"What if I mess up?"

"You already messed up by getting her pregnant. But, it happened and you have to deal with it. Think about Savannah. She's not anymore ready for motherhood than you are for fatherhood."

"But, she has Zac."

"Yeah, and she still has trouble with him sometimes."

"She does?"

"Yeah. There's times she can't get him to sleep. She leaves him in his crib and lets him cry himself to sleep, and then she cries herself to sleep because she feels like a bad mother for just letting him cry. She feels guilty, so she has him sleep in her bed with her and she apologizes to him for leaving him crying until she falls 's times where he screams and cries for Dan and she can't give him what he wants because it's three in the morning and they don't live together anymore."

"…Does that mean she still wants Dan?"

Marti shrugged. "I don't think so. But, I do know that she still loves him."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you because she can't bring herself to admit it. Lewis, Dan is her son's father. They were together for years. Dan will always have a place in her heart, and he's always going to mean something to her."

"That doesn't mean she loves him."

"But, I do…" Savannah said, quietly.

Lewis and Marti looked over to the doorway and Savannah walked over to Isaac, taking him out of his high chair.

"Dan was part of my life for two years, Lewis. He's always going to be part of my life, he's my son's father. I'm always going to love Dan, but that doesn't mean I'm _in_ love with him. You don't have to worry about anything between me and Dan. We're done. We're friends. I'm in love with _you_, and if you really have to question me on that, then that tells me we really did move too fast and we're getting ahead of ourselves."

"I didn't question whether you love me, Savannah," Lewis said.

"You're having second thoughts on our relationship and our baby. I'm not stupid. I know what's going on in your mind. It's going on in my mind, too. Maybe we shouldn't rush things."

"What are you saying?"

"I think we should just be friends for right now. We're both confused. We don't know what we want. And, to be honest, I'm really not ready for another serious relationship just yet. I love you, Lewis, but we both have unsure feelings for each other, and I don't want either of us to be heartbroken in the future because of the choices we're making right now. I think being friends would be better. We work better as friends. Maybe later on we can have a real relationship, but not right now."

Marti looked between Lewis and Savannah a few times. "…Look, I didn't mean anything…"

"I know that. But, you're right. We did rush things. I broke up with Dan and had sex with Lewis in the same day. That's rushing it. I got pregnant two weeks before I had the official okay for sex after losing my baby, and that's rushing it. I don't want us to be together for years and then realize that what we did was a mistake," Savannah said as her voice cracked and tears filled her eyes. "I want to take it slow and be completely sure that we know what we're doing, and we know what we want, and right now, we have no clue what we want."

Lewis nodded. "…You have a point… But, what about the baby?"

"We're still gonna have the baby, and we're gonna take care of the baby together. It's _our_ baby, not mine and not yours. We made it together, we're gonna be in on it together. I'm not gonna keep him or her away from you. I'd never forgive myself if I did that. I just want to take everything slow, one step and one day at a time. If we feel we can carry on a relationship later on, then I'm perfectly happy and willing to try it again, but right now, it's just not the right choice."

"So… Friends?"

Savannah nodded. "Friends…"


	10. Chapter 10

"Isaac! Put my cell phone down, and do it now," Marti said, walking into Savannah's bedroom.

"No, mine!" Isaac said.

"Come on, Zac. Mommy's sleeping."

"Not anymore…" Savannah said with a raspy voice.

"I'm sorry."

"Isaac Martin Patch, give your Aunt Marti her phone back right now or Mommy's gonna spank you."

"No, mine," Isaac said.

"One."

"No."

"Two."

"No!"

"Three."

"Mine!"

"Come here," Savannah said, sitting up in bed.

"No, mine," Isaac said, hugging the phone to his chest.

Savannah pulled Isaac towards her and she swatted his bottom, taking the phone from him as he started crying and plopped down on the floor. "You know better," she said, handing the phone back to Marti.

"No!" Isaac shouted.

"Be quiet. If you wake up Travis he's gonna throw your ass up on the roof of this building."

"No!"

"Zac, listen to your mother," Marti said, sitting on Savannah's bed. "So," she said, looking at Savannah. "How's the baby doing?"

Savannah shrugged. "Same as always."

"I'm guessing that means you're still puking."

"Usually just after breakfast, I'm fine the rest of the day most of the time. Except right before I decide to actually go to bed."

"It'll end soon. How long did it last when you were pregnant with Zac?"

"Four months," she said, glancing over to Isaac. "Where are you going, Isaac?"

"I see Twavis," Isaac said.

"Wait until he comes out of his room, baby; I don't know if he's awake yet."

"No, I doh _now_."

"Isaac, we are not playing this game today. Mommy said wait."

Isaac pouted and he crossed his arms, plopping down on the floor with a thud.

Marti laughed a little. "You know, he gets his temper from you."

"Bull. That's all Dan," Savannah said.

"Nuh uh. He wasn't like that as a kid. You? You pout and cross your arms and find a place to sit down when you're mad or not getting your way."

"You make me sound like a spoiled brat."

Marti raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you dare say it. There is nothing spoiled about me."

"Savannah, you were pampered as a child."

"Pampered and then beat," Savannah snapped. You think that's spoiled? You think I _liked_ living that way? I still have the scars all over my body, Marti. I was the most unlucky child in the world."

"Think about Africa."

Savannah shook their heads. "Not even them. They were better off than I was. I was beaten daily. I was literally starved because I was apparently too fat in the face as a kid. At least the kids in Africa have somebody that loves them and will protect them until their death."

"You have people that love you and that will protect you."

"No I don't."

"Me. Dan. Lewis. Travis. Isaac. Hell, even Alice would protect you."

"That's because she wants to be the only one that gets to be a bitch to me."

Marti laughed a little. "Yeah, that's true… But, you know she'd defend you, no matter what."

"Yeah, because she really wants to have my back when I had sex with her ex boyfriend and now we're having a baby together."

"She'll get over that. She is going to love that baby to death and you know it."

Savannah shrugged and she sighed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of them, staring at Isaac for a few seconds. "You know, I'm actually glad this baby isn't Dan's… He hasn't even had time for Zac lately."

"He's been working. You know that."

"Even when he was working he had time for him, Marti. He hasn't come over to see him or anything…"

"You've lived her for a month. Let him have his space."

"He's ignoring Isaac, I can't let him have his space."

"He's not ignoring him, Savannah, he's just really busy."

Savannah looked at Marti. "And, how do you know that? How do _you_ know what _my_ child's father is doing, unless you're _with_ him when he's busy?"

Marti stayed quiet for a few seconds and Savannah scoffed, getting up from the bed. "Yeah, that's what I thought," Savannah said. "You're sleeping with him, aren't you?"

Marti's eyes widened. "Woah, what? I'm not sleeping with him, Savannah."

"Yeah? I don't think you'd tell me if you were to begin with."

"I'm not even sleeping with him! Why would you assume that right off the bat?"

"Because you're _you_! You slept with him when I was still with him! And you didn't even tell me until the night I almost got raped!"

"You're lucky you only _almost_ got raped!" Marti shouted. "If I hadn't figured out that you got yourself drunk and just ran off with some guy you didn't even know, you would have been raped! You would have been violated in more ways that one! You wouldn't have Isaac right now if you'd been raped!"

"I Zac," Isaac said.

"Shut up!" Savannah snapped before looking back at Marti. "I don't care if you saved my ass that night! I am very thankful for that, but that doesn't mean you're better than sleeping with my ex! You've done it before, no doubt you'll do it again!"

"You're sleeping with _my_ ex!" Marti defended.

"No! I _slept_ with your ex! And Alice's ex! And _my_ ex! You two were exclusive for a few weeks and you called it off!"

"You called it off as soon as you got pregnant!"

"No I didn't! I don't have feelings for Lewis the way I thought I did and I set him straight, and I was fair about it! I let him know my feelings, I let him know what I thought would work best!"

"And what about what Lewis thought would work best! You didn't let him give his two cents!"

"If she had different feelings, he should have told me!"

"What's with all the yelling?" Travis asked from the door.

"Ask her!" Savannah and Marti shouted in unison.

Travis sighed and picked Isaac up when he crawled over to him. "Whatever issues you two have, you need to solve them. Fast. This isn't going to be an everyday occurrence. You're not going to fight like two high schoolers in front of Isaac. He doesn't need to hear what you two are saying. It's inappropriate. This is a discussion that needs to be discussed between you two. _Calmly_. I don't want to hear anymore yelling or one of you–Marti–will leave."

"Hey, this is my mom's house," Marti said.

"It's your mom's and _my_ house."

"But, it's still hers."

"She's dead, it doesn't matter because she doesn't have a say in it," Savannah snapped.

Marti let her hand fling out, and she felt a sting on her hand as she smacked Savannah across the face, immediately regretting it when Savannah and Isaac both started crying.

"That's it," Travis said, walking into the room and pulling Marti off of the bed as he sat Isaac down by Savannah. "Out. Now."

"That's not fair, she was talking about my mom!" Marti said.

"And she's right; Wanda's not here, so what I say goes. You need to leave. Now."

"You know what? Fuck _both_ of you. Neither of you are as good friends as I thought you were," she said before walking out of the room.

Travis shook his head and he sat on the bed, raising Savannah's head to see her cheek. He brushed his thumb over a cut that had started bleeding and got his hand smacked away. "Sorry. You need to clean that up. And calm down. Isaac's scared."

"Yeah, I'd be pretty damn scared too if my aunt bitch slapped my mom across the fucking face," Savannah snapped.

"Okay, but he's scared because you're upset and you being upset isn't good for the baby. Isaac's mood is going to change with your mood, so he won't calm down until he knows for sure that his mother is okay."

"Well, I'm_ not_ okay."

Travis sighed. "Suit yourself. I tried," he said before standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this was so short! I lost interest in the story : But, I'm working really hard to get my muse back. Even if it takes a while for me to update my stories, I'm still writing them. They're just coming very, very slowly. If anybody has any ideas for any of my stories, please PM me any that you have!**


	11. Chapter 11

So, this is the last chapter. I know it's abrupt, but I don't know what to do with it anymore. I hope you like this chapter, though!

* * *

><p>Savannah sighed. She was tired of school. She was tired of Travis telling her to cool it down. She was tired of the glares she got from her ex Hellcats. This all had been going on for the last seven months. She was tired of all of it. She wanted every one to stop staring at her. She and Marti were back on good terms. She and Dad were back on good terms. She and Lewis finally got together. They're completely happy together. Dan's pitching in a lot to help with Isaac. Her life couldn't be better.<p>

"Miss Monroe."

Savannah snapped her head up from her phone and set her eyes on Professor Clide. "…Yes?"

"Put the phone away, please."

"Oh, I'm sorry… I was getting an update on my son. He's been sick."

"Very well, but don't make a habit of it."

"I won't, Sir."

Savannah closed her phone and picked up her pen, starting to write in her notebook. She let her pen glide across the paper for a few seconds, before getting a sharp pain in her side and gasping, grabbing her side with her free hand.

"Miss Monroe, what is the problem?" Professor Clide asked.

Savannah let out a small breath and shook her head. "No problem. I'm good. Sorry."

"Stop distracting my class."

"…No one's looking at me…"

"Get to work."

Savannah sighed and started to write again. She felt another sharp pain and she held in a grunt, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Savannah," the girl next to her whispered. "Are you alright?"

Savannah nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, I think I'm just… I'm fine."

"Are you sure? He's gonna kick you out if you don't calm down."

"I'm fine, Hailey."

"Alright…"

Savannah let out another breath and she sighed in relief once the pain went away. She looked at her stomach for a few seconds and ran her hand over her stomach lightly. "Please calm down, Mommy only has thirthy more minutes in this class…"

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Hailey whispered.

"Shut up. I'm fine," she said, picking her pen up again.

The next ten minutes went by fine. Savannah was just minding her own business, writing her paper, when she got another sharp pain.

"Ow, fuck!" she snapped, grabbing her stomach.

"Miss Monroe!" Professor Clide said. "You will _not_ use that kind of language in my class!"

"Fuck you, I'm in labor," Savannah said, standing up. "I'm leaving."

"If you leave, you get an F on this project."

"Come on, Professor, she's having her baby," Hailey said, getting up from her seat as well.

"Leave it, Hailey. I'm leaving," she said, walking for the door.

Once Savannah walked out the door, she leaned against the wall, to let her contraction subside. She saw Hailey come out of the room from the corner of her eye.

"Are you alright? Do you need a ride to the hospital? I'm not letting you drive yourself," Hailey said.

"My boyfriend is at home. He's in my cell phone, call him," Savannah said, taking her phone from her pocket and handing it to Hailey. "My coach is next door in the gym. I'll get her."

"Alright. Lewis, right?"

"Yes," she said, starting for the gym. She walked in slowly and held onto the wall as she walked to Vanessa's office. Once she got there, she held onto the door. "Vanessa. I'm in labor. I can't drive."

"The baby's coming?" Vanessa asked, standing up.

"He's coming."

"Hellcats, that's it for today!" she said, walking out of her office. "Everyone finish what you're doing and get out of here," she said, helping Savannah towards the door.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, running over to them.

"Savannah's in labor."

"Where's Marti?"

"The Rat. Call Lewis, tell him I'm taking her to the hospital."

"A girl from my class is calling him," Savannah said.

"Okay well Alice is going to call him anyway, to let him know how you're doing and which hospital we're going to."

"But–"

"Call him, Alice."

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna do this anymore, I can't do it," Savannah said through sobs.<p>

"You're doing fine, Savannah, just keep pushing," Marti said.

"I can't, it hurts!"

"It hurt with Zac too, and you did it."

"It hurts worse this time, I can't do it."

"Savannah, if we don't get this baby out as soon as possible, it could be dangerous," Dr. Greene said.

"Oh my god, is he okay?" Savannah asked, looking at him.

"He's fine right now, but he won't be if you don't push. I know it hurts, but we need to get him out. Push."

Savannah let out a whine and she took a deep breath, squeezing Lewis's hand tightly as she pushed.

"That's great, keep going, he'll be out in no time."

Savannah let out a small scream and she took another rbreath, pushing again. "Oh my god, get him out!"

"One more push, Savannah. Last one. Push as hard as you can."

She took a deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut and pushed with all her might, not letting her breath go until she heard a loud scream. She laughed through a sob as Dr. Greene held the baby up for her to see.

"Oh, Savannah, he's beautiful," Marti said.

Savannah let out a rack of sobs and she rubbed her eyes before the doctor handed the baby to her. She laughed a little when he yawned and she stared at him for a few seconds. "Hi, there… I'm your mommy…"

"He looks just like you," Lewis said.

"Except that he's as dark as you," Marti said

"He'll never need to tan."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Savannah was moved into a new room and everyone got to come in to meet the baby. Everyone stayed for a while, but eventually went home, leaving Lewis, Savannah, Isaac and two-hour-old Isaiah Alexander Flynn alone.<p>

Savannah looked down at Isaiah as he sucked on her breast and she smiled, running her finger over his cheek lightly. "I can't believe he's finally here," she whispered.

"Me, either," Lewis said, running his hand through her hair. "He's so cute."

"He is…"

"Mommy, I wanna see!" Isaac said, walking over to the bed.

Lewis lifted Isaac onto the bed and Savannah smiled, pulling the receiving blanket away from Isaiah's face a little. "See?" she asked. "He's pretty, huh?"

"Yeah, he's pretty."

"Yeah. That's your baby brother."

"Brother?"

"Yeah. This is Isaiah. Can you say 'hi, Isaiah'?"

"Hi, 'Saiah," Isaac said, waving to Isaiah.

Savannah laughed a little. "You're way too cute, buddy."

"Mommy, sing."

"Sing?"

"Yeah, sing."

"Sing what?"

"My boy song."

"Ohhh, I see. Ready?"

"Yeah."

Savannah looked at Isaiah for a few seconds and smiled when he opened his eyes to look at her. "When a sign of the times is the times are extremely tough… When you look at the world and the world that you see is…"

"Rough!" Isaac said.

She giggled and looked at Isaac. "When you feel like a long lost pup and you need some cheering up… Sit back, relax and watch us do our stuff… We're gonna sit and shake your hand, that's how it starts. We're gonna nose our nosey way into your heart. We'll sing and bark in two part harmony, you're gonna love us that's our guarantee. We'll bow together on the count of three, me and my boys, my boys and me. We are the perfect pair, we've got that savoir fare… Me and my boys, me and my boys, me and my boys, my boys and me…"


End file.
